Like We All Need More Drama in Our Lives
by LittleNessie12
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, leaving her pregnant with triplets. What's going to happen when Edward and Bella move to the same town?
1. The Story Before Ours Begun

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series...:)**

**Jacob POV**

I told her she shouldn't have went through with it; that the monsters growing inside her weren't something she should have cared about.

Bella never listens to me anyway.

She had come to me eight and a half months ago, claiming she was pregnant with _Edward's _child. I imediatley begged with her to get an abortion.

Again, Bella never listens to me anyway.

Neither of us knew what half-vampire babies would be like; according to what she knew, vampires weren't supposed to be able to have children.

Miraculously, Sam let me hide her in La Push. We even faked Bella's death for good measure; we didn't know whether the kid, I mean _kids _(you could see from the size of Bella's stomach it was a least two of them), would pose a problem for the nearby human population.

Bella had a relatively normal birth, although the super strong kids did brake a few of her ribs. Sue Clearwater and Emily delivered the children; Masen, Anthony, and Elizabeth. Bella told me the names were Edward-centric. I told her she was an idiot. Why did she need to put herself in so much turmoil over a guy who left her?

When I first saw Elizabeth, it was like nothing held me to the earth except for her; the darling angel she was. Beautiful, wonderful...insanely special.

Thankfully, Bells didn't mind me imprinting on her newborn daughter, although it did cause quite a stir with the wolves. She said me being the best friend she ever had made up for the weirdness.

I think I earned that title.

**Bella POV**

Jacob was my rock during my pregnancy. He was there for the midnight cravings, crying fits, and the general moodiness that comes with being pregnant. He was the best friend I ever had.

Elizabeth. E-Edward's mother's name. It would fit my little girl, the one my best friend imprinted on.

Anthony. His middle name as a human. My thoughtful boy would receive that name.

Masen his human surname. The twin of my thoughtful boy, the energetic one.

The three of them were beautiful, glorious, angels. None of them seemed to have a preference for blood, though.

Until Anthony bit me.

I knew he didn't mean it; he was just a baby. But the second his venom entered my bloodstream, I couldn't even remember my own name as I burned; every cell in my body being razed to ash.

Turned out, being a vampire wasn't too bad. I could easily resist human blood, and even hunted with the triplets on occasion; they liked both human food and blood.

The three of them were allowed to grow up in La Push (although they went to school in Forks), even making a best friend, Mikayla, Sam and Emily's daughter.

Then tradegy struck.

Sam and Emily died in a car accident when Mikayla was 14. Jacob was her godfather (I couldn't be her godmother since I was legally 'dead'.) I had grown very close to Emily, so I was sad about her passing.

We also had a big shock; Mikayla (or as everyone called her now, Mickey) phased into a werewolf, the second female in the tribe. As if that wasn't enough, she imprintied on Masen. Two out of three. I considered keeping Anthony locked up, away from the female gender.

Everyone told me Mickey had phased because of stress, but I knew it was because a vampire was in La Push: Me. We had to leave before there would be any other uneeded additions to the pack.

A little less than a year passed, and we got our excuse to leave: the triplets stopped aging at age 16.

With the help of the money Mickey inherited from her parents, we bought a house in Kalispell, Montana, the sixth cloudiest city in the U.S.

We enrolled the triplets and her in school; Jacob and I would be working in a nearby resturant since we didn't have much money left over from buying the house.

Let's hope our stay goes well.

And did I mention I still miss Edward? Every day, my heart aches for him, even after almost seventeen years.

That's my life.

**Mickey POV**

The four of us managed to squeeze into Jake's Rabbit to go to school, luckily. I wasn't too keen on on going here, since I was across the country from the only home I had ever known; one of the only things that reminded me of my parents.

Not to mention I hated school, even though I excelled at it.

Thankfully, Masen was here to keep me company, along with my unofficial brother and sister, Anthony and Lizz.

I imprinted on Masen shortly after I had started phasing. We had always been close, so it didn't bother each of us; we just became...closer. We had been 'together' for about a year now, something I was ecstatic about.

He seemed to sense my apprehension, taking my hand in his.

_'Everything will be fine, Mickey," _he told me with his gift. Masen could show you thoughts and memories through touch, Anthony could read minds, and Elizabeth had a physical shield that mirrored her mother's; able to shield you and herself from any physical attack, while Bella shielded you and herself mentally.

I smiled at Masen and stared at his godlike face. He looked as if he could be Bella's twin brother; with the same color hair, and similar face structure. His green eyes I suspected he inherited from his father's human genes. Masen and Anthony both looked alike, although from growing up with the two I could distinguish their differences in appearance quite clearly.

Elizabeth, however, was what Bells called the female version of her father, except for having brown eyes. She had bronze colored hair and angular facial features, while her brothers both had more a more rounded visage.

I turend to the window and kept my eyes on the semi-familiar landscape. I knew we were going to get a lot of stares: because of the way we looked. Anthony always said people thought we were supermodels, but I didn't understand why they thought I was one. I definitely wasn't anything special.

I could see Anthony rolling his eyes in the driver's mirror. "Masen, your girlfriend's having self esteem issues again." He said dryly. I glared at the back of his head. I loved him dearly, but sometimes he could be an annoying mind reader.

"Sweetheart, please don't feel bad about yourself." Masen said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "You are intelligent, beautiful, creative-"

"Just a few of the characteristics I'd use to describe you." I whispered, interrupting him.

"I hate to break up the love fest," Lizz interjected loudly. "But we're here."

We got out of the car and the stares and whispers erupted immediately.

"You think they could be a little more subtle." Anthony muttered.

"About the thoughts or stares?" I asked, cracking a smile. I felt bad for him though; those teens hormones must have been on overdrive.

"Both." He replied, grimacing. The rest of us laughed.

We made our way to the receptionist's office. It was cluttered, and painted blue.

"Hello," I greeted the secretary. She seemed startled to see four teens with such beauty (or height in my case; being six-foot-three wasn't common with most small-town girls.), but regained composure after a moment.

"You must be the new students," She said brightly. She handed us all schedules and slips for our teachers to sign. "Here you are. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to come back.

"Thank you," Lizz called to her after we left the office.

"So who has what for first period?" Masenasked, consulting his own schedule. Even though I was a year younger than the others, I had skipped a grade, making us all sophomores.

"I've got English." Liz said.

"Chemistry." Anthony remarked.

"Biology." Masen said.

I looked at my own schedule.

"Let's go Ant!" I said cheerfully and grabbed him by the arm, kissing my boyfriend quickly and then dragging my 'brother' to class.

"What's with the sudden happiness boost?" Anthony inquired.

"I figured if we're going to be stuck here for a while, we might as well try to be optimistic about things." I remarked. It couldn't be so bad here.

Oh how wrong I was.

**Please review! Is is good enough to continue?**

**Thanx,**

**-LittleNessie12**


	2. Theeeyyy'rree Heeerrreee!

**Wow, 17 reviews of the first chapter...a personal record, actually. Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing, my devoted fans! Here's the next chapter.**

**---(((0)))---**

**Masen POV**

Unfortunatley, I didn't have my first class with Mickey. I made my way to Biology thinking about her.

She had such low self-esteem, I couldn't understand why.

She _was _intelligent. She and Anthony were always in an intellectual debate or some sort of brainstorming episode. She also skipped a grade.

She _was _beautiful. Her charcoal hair fell to right above her shoulders in choppy layers, the ends of which were dyed ice blue. Her eyes were a dark brown, and when she smiled you could see her full pink lips give way to milky white teeth. She had crazy long eyelashes and russet skin.

Mikayla _was _creative. Her songwriting, singing, and guitar skills were amazing, which was why she was lead guitarist/vocals in our band, which actually formed a few hours after her parents died. We spent the night staying up together and playing sorrowful songs, which was what we usually did to mourn something or someone.

I was interrupted in my musings when I got to teacher thankfully didn't have me introduce myself to the class.

She did have me sit next to a Miss Cullen though.

I was nearly shocked to hear that name. Mom hadn't gone into the details of her relationship with our father, but she did tell us oodles about the Cullen family.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she said brightly when I sat down. Mom told me Alice was her best friend- the dark haired, pixie-like, future seeing 'sister' of my father.

"I'm Masen, nice to meet you." I was polite; growling at her would just attract unwanted attention.

I wondered how everyone else's days were going.

**Elizabeth POV**

When I walked into the English classroom, I was assaulted by the scent of vampire.

I looked around and saw a blond-haired male sitting alone at the back of the room, posture rigid, half-moon shaped scars visible on pretty much every visible area of my body. This was...Jasper. The empathetic member of the Cullen family that had the most trouble with the 'vegetarian' lifestyle.

I was sent to sit with them. When I sat down, his expression of bewilderment was completely clear. It must have been my scent; so different than anything else he had smelt before- since as far as I knew, my brothers and I were the only half-vampires in existence.

Jasper didn't talk to me at all. He just...stared.

I hardly noticed. I was too busy daydreaming about Jacob, my Jacob, I'll admit. He looked too old to be in high school- about twenty-five, even though he started phasing at sixteen. I missed being away from him- Masen was lucky to have Mickey with him at school.

I had a feeling tha the others would also see the Cullens. We would also have to tell my mother they were here.

Oh joy.

**Anthony POV**

Mickey and I made our way to Chemistry, exchanging playful banter like we usually did. She was great, I hd always thought of her as my sister. She was entertaining to write or listen to music with as well. Masen was lucky to have her.

The scent of vampire reached my nose as we approached the classroom. I scanned the back row to find a man who looked a_ lot _like Lizz...Oh no.

A quick scan of his mind showed he was mentally singing Linkin Park- but there was also the thrumming of other minds sounding in the background.

This man was definetly my father.

"Is that who I think it is?" Mickey asked angrily, whispering with a subtle jerk of the head in Edward's direction. I nodded as we handed the slips for the teacher to sign, who instructed us to sit next to him. She was thinking up all types of silent torture to annoy him, as a small token of payback for leaving my mother.

She plopped down next to Cullen, making sure to move so that her scent, repulsive to vampires, would catch the circulating air and blow over to him. She was also singing 'I know the song that gets on every body's nerves!' loudly over and over in her head.

You could see how agitated Edward was becoming, although he tried very much not to show it.

After forty-five minutes of this, Mickey finally had the heart to stop. I smirked at her to show he was sufficiently annoyed.

_'Serves him right for leaving Bella.'_ She thought smugly, forgetting Cullen could hear her. When she saw the look he was giving her, she caught her mistake. _'Oh Shit. Please don't tell me he heard.'_

Thankfully, before any questions could be asked, the bell rang. We both dashed out of the classroom before anyone else.

**---(((0)))---**

**Tha was really just to show you guys what goes on in the triplet's heads, and that the Cullens were at the school. Just so you know, the most often perspective you'll see me writng in is Mickey's, but Bella and Edward are a close second. And the triplets are at third. Jake won't show up in his POV, probably, but he's going to have a LOT to say to Edward.**

**Thanx for all the reviews. And thanx for reading. **

**-LittleNessie12 :)**


	3. A Phone Call and An Explanation

**Third Chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: _It would be pretty awesome to own the Twilight series, but alas, Stephenie Meyer does._**

**---(((000)))---**

**Mickey POV**

I spent the rest of the morning worrying about Cullen hearing what I thought about Bella. I could just imagine all the questions running through his head about how I knew her and what had happened to her.

Luckily, I didn't have any more classes with the Cullens, but also none with Masen or Lizz, so I had no idea whether they knew the Cullens were here.

Finally, lunch arrived. I got my lunch (which was of a normal size, I didn't eat like a pig like the rest of the pack), and sat down next to Masen, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So I guess you've all seen that the Cullens are here," I gestured to the table where they were sitting with untouched lunches, eyeing us suspiciously. "Got any classes with them?"

"Alice." Masen answered.

"Jasper." Elizabeth said. "You guys?"

"Edward," Anthony and I said in unison, our voices a blank monotone.

"Wow, I would've liked to be there to see that." Masen remarked, laughing. "What'd you do?"

"Just sang annoying songs in my head." I admitted. "Although it would've been a lot more fun to yell at him and try to kick his ass."

This received a laugh from my family and a glare from Edward. I wasn't fazed.

"And I know you'd all like to slap him." I said in my defense.

"Speaking of people who'd like to slap him, shouldn't we call Mom and Jacob?" Anthony asked.

"We'll call Jacob, you call Bells." I attributed, grabbing Lizz and walking out of the cafeteria. I felt that his imprint and fellow pack member should be the ones to break the bad news; make it a little easier.

I took out my cellphone, dialed his number, and put it on speaker; no one else was around.

He picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hey Jake," Elizabeth greeted.

"Um...we have some bad news." I said, wary of his upcoming reaction.

"Like?"

"Like the Cullens going to our school." Lizz said hurriedly.

Jacob ended up yelling a stream of profanities, so I switched my phone off loudspeaker.

"Are you done?" I asked when there was silence from the other end. "I don't think China heard you yet."

"Mickey, please don't talk to them, or even go near them if you can help it, alright?" I could nearly picture the tremors running up and down his body; I could tell he was struggling with the effort not to phase.

"Of course. And I'll keep an eye on Lizz, we've got our next two classes together."

"Thanks...Did you tell Bella about this?" He asked.

"Masen and Anthony are doing that right now."

"Good. Can I talk to Lizzie?" Jacob was the only one who called her that.

"Sure."

They chatted for a bit, Lizz telling Jacob that she'd be fine.

"Alright. Love you too. Bye." And with that, she hung up and handed me the phone.

Shortly after, the boys walked out of the cafeteria.

"How'd she take it?" I inquired.

"I think she's still in denial." Masen said. "She seemed distracted...and extremely worried."

"Well, we'll talk more at home, and see what we're going to do." Anthony commented.

Hopefully, we could come up with something productive.

**Edward POV**

_'Serves him right for leaving Bella,' _The girl thought smugly.

How in God's name did she know my Bella? How did she know I could read minds? Questions, important and unimportant, ran through part of my head, while a small part of my mind concentrated on Bella...

I could tell the young girl was a Quileute wolf; her mephitic scent proved it. The boy with her looked enough like Bella that I could automatically assume he was her son. My unbeating heart sank in my chest. _Had she moved on? _

At lunch, it was apparent that the others knew about me. And the other girl, Jasper told me she was Elizabeth, looked like me, although she had Bella's brown eyes.

Everything seemed to be falling into place; the way these three acted, talked, and looked was a combination of Bella and I: my siblings were making the same connections I was in their mind. As all the pieces were put together, there was just one question: _How?_

We asked Carlisle that exact question.

"Well, I guess the explanation could be something like this; A woman's vampire body is frozen in it's current state, so they can't change in order to bear children. A man's body, however, requires no change to father children, so since you were able to as a human, you'd be just as able to as a vampire."

That didn't exactly...comfort me, but at least I got some sort of explanation.

My memories took me to a few nights before I left Bella. We had gotten..._carried away _while kissing. I had no idea that she would have children as a result.

I left her, left her to raise three children without their father being there. I had hurt her so deeply, abandoned her, to protect her.

The absolute biggest mistake I had ever made in my almost 123 years of existence.

I needed to speak with Bella. About the triplets, about our relationship-everything. I just wasn't sure whether she'd agree to talk to me or not.

Or if the kids would let her.

**---(((000)))---**

**And about Edwards age- The triplets were born in 2007, and Edward was 106. Add to that the sixteen and a half years since they were born, and you get him being roughly 122 and a half years old....**

**Thanx for reading, please review!**


	4. And I'm a two ton purple hippo!

**Thanx for all the reviews of the last chapter...:)**

**_Disclaimer: _The Twilight series belongs exclusively to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Bella POV**

Edward was back.

The words bounced around in my head over and over, each time reverbarating against my diamond hard skull. I wasn't sure if I wanted him back in my life.

"Mom, it's really you're decision." Anthony said to me while he and the others were eating dinner. "Don't let our personal predujuces affect you."

Jacob looked at him like he had a second head."_Personal prejudices? _Have you lost your mind? I don't have _personal predjudices. _I'd like to tear him limb from limb and laugh like a crazy person while I burn him."

"Harsh." Masen commented.

"If you saw how she looked after he left, you'd feel the same way."

"Although we all kind of hate him for leaving you Bells," Mickey started, and the answering glare from Jacob about her understated comment didn't deterr her. "I do think you should talk to him. You can find out _why _he left."

"I know _why." _I said quietly, looking at my feet. "He didn't love me anymore."

"Yeah, and I'm a two-ton purple hippo with pink wings." Masen remarked. "Seriously Mom, you still love him, right?"

I nodded.

"And a vampire's emotion aren't subject to change, correct?"

I nodded again.

"Then what are the odds he's not still hopelessly in love with you?"

_'One in a billion.' _I wanted to say. Instead, I chose making a decision.

"I want to talk to him. Can you guys tell him to come over tomorrow after I get home from work?"

"Will do." Elizabeth answered, and gave me a hug. So did Mickey, and after a bit of prompting, Masen, Anthony, and Jacob.

"Am I doing the right thing, Jake?" I asked later that night, after everyone else went to bed.

"Bells, you haven't made a bad decision yet."

"And if this is my first?"

He rolled his eyes. "Then we'll disown you." He said mockingly. "Please relax."

I did my best to do that.

"I mean, personally I think he's an absolute jerk for leaving you, and I still fell he's got the 'creepy bloodsucker' vibe going on. But again, it's your choice."

I laughed slightly.

"Wow, Jake. Nice words of encouragement."

"I know. I should be a motivational speaker."

"Ugh. Cut the corny humor and go to bed already."

"Goodnight."

As my family slept, I pondered my feelings for Edward. When he had left, it flet like a hole was carved into my heart, one that could never mend. Honestly, if it weren't for the triplets, Mickey, and Jacob, I would have commited suicide.

Now, just as that hole had seemingly begun to heal, he comes along, my heart ready to burst open again.

"Please, let this work." I whispered to no one in particular, praying for something good to happen.

**Masen POV**

Mickey and Anthony had told Edward that Mom waned to talk to him, which she said 'made his face light up like a kid's on Christmas Day.'

At lunch, you could see hints of an excited expression on his face. No longer was he the same, impassive, slightly depressed man he was the day before. He semmed stangely..._alive._

The five of sat at the same table we did yesterday. The Cullens weren't staring at us, but the blond chick, Rosalie, was glaring daggers at Mickey.

You could almost see the holes being carved into her head.

She sighed angrily, and with a confused look at Anthony, asked, "What is her problem with me?"

"I'd rather not say..."

"Anthony, please. I'm sure I can handle it."

"It's...because you're a werewolf. She's confused as to why you are with us; why you're like our sister. All of them were thinking about that, but she's pondering it the most."

"And she's got past predjudices against the wolves because of the whole trety thing, right?" She assumed angrily, looking down.

"Let's just say she didn't take too kindly to your ancestors."

"We all knew that although Anthony was trying to sugar coat things, Rosalie hated Mickey on sight because of her species.

"It's wrong and incredibly stupid, but there isn't much we can do." Anthony said sadly, looking at Mikayla.

I took Mickey's hands in mine; hers shaking with the effort not to phase, mine communticating.

_'Calm down. I don't think phasing would be the most advisable thing to do. Besides, who cares about the idiot Rosalie? She has no right to think about you that way. You rock, and we love you. Me especially.'_

The trembling had stopped. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and we walked out of the cafeteria hand in hand as Miss Hale scowled after us.

**Viola. The chapter is finished. Thanx for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW!!! :)**

**-LittleNessie12**


	5. An Angel More Divine

**Disclaimer: _I don't own the Twilight series, but I've got cookies!_**

**Edward POV**

After Anthony and Mikayla told me Bella wanted to talk to me, I was..._ecstatic._

One thought still nagged at me though; was she still human or immortal? The triplets could very well be venomous, so they could have changed her. However, we didn't know the full characteristics of a half-human half-vampire, so I couldn't be sure whether my accusations were right.

At lucnhtime, we all listened in surprise when Mikayla asked what Rose was thinking, and Anthony recited it almost perfectly, leaving out the...unsavory comments she made.

"I'm labeling that one 'Eddie Junior'," Emmett said, laughing. Rosalie ignored this and continued to glare at Mikayla.

His comment actually made me think. Up until now, I hadn't thought of Anthony, Masen, and Elizabeth as my children, or at the least, half of me: the despicable creature I was. I had always thought of them as Bella's.

Now that I remembered I was their father, I could see the similarites between us.

Elizabeth looked the most like me, although she had Bella's beautiful brown eyes. We shared the same facial expressions, like the way we rolled our eyes and the same half-smile. She was honest, and seemed very trustworthy.

Anthony, being a mind reader, had an attitude akin to my own; solemn, calm (at least on the outside), and polite. He didn't seem to have a need for attention like most people, preferring to watch the action from the sidelines as opposed to being the whole show.

Masen was the most like Bella, including looks, being quiet yet energetic, caring, and bright, with a tendency to over analyze situations.

Mikayla. I wasn't quite sure what to make of her. She was the most outgoing of the four, but she had a bit of a harsh demeanor that was an ongoing trait with the Quileute wolves. I almost puzzled me to understand why Masen loved her; they were nothing alike. I surmised the phrase 'opposites attract' would apply here.

My musings drifted back to Bella. My enticing, wonderful Bella. My still heart ached for her. Every fiber of my being longed to see her, smell her, _kiss _her.

Impatience nearly got the best of me. After school, I drove home and went for a run, unable, like always, to keep my mind off her.

My existence was meaningless, pointless without Isabella Swan.

When I got to the house (not too bad looking, although seemed a little small for six people), I breathed deeply, not quite able to rid myself of nerves. I tasted the scent of vampire in the air-that strangely reminded me of Bella's. So she was immortal after all. I knocked, and was shocked by the creature who opened the door.

Bella stood before me, yet somehow more alluring than before. Her brown hair hung to her waist in waves, a few shades darker than before. Her subtle feminine curves were more pronounced and noticable. Her skin was now alabaster pale-like my own, as were her eyes, a golden butterscotch color. Her lips-fuller. Her nose-thinner. God couldn't have created an angel more divine.

We stood staring at each other for a few moments, not even breathing.

Suddenly, she blinked rapidly, like trying to clear her head.

"Edward, come in."

Her voice was like wind chimes.

**Yes, I know the chapter is unbelievably short. I have to get off the computer now, so the next chapter will be reeeeeeaaalllyyy long, okay?**

**Please review: I never think I can write in Edward's POV well enough.**

**-LittleNessie12**


	6. Band Practice

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Twilight series, but I've still got cookies!**

**Bella POV**

I was nervously anticipating Edward's arrival--which meant pacing and hyperventilating.

"Mom, we'll be in the basement for band practice!" Masen called as he and the others headed down the stairs. Practicing, my butt. They'd be trying to listen to every word that comes out of my mouth.

There was a quiet knock on the door, along with a honey-lilac-sunshiny scent. Must have been Edward.

When I opened the door I was shocked by what was on the other side.

I thought I had Edward's face memorized. I thought I saw it more clearly than anyone else in the world.

Ha.

With my vampire eyes, I could see every line of his flawless face perfectly.

He was beautiful. Absolutely and completely beautiful.

There went my heart. Torn out of my chest.

Neither of us moved, or even breathed for what felt like ages. What was he staring at? I get it, I was pretty, but didn't love me anymore, for crying out loud!

"Edward, come in."

He did just that, and after I closed the door, he followed me into the living room.

"Edward, I-"

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Edward said, interrupting what I had planned to say. "Truly and completely sorry. I lied. Lied to protect you from my world. But if I had only known how much pain I was causing you, I never would have left. I could have been there for you, helped you raise our own children." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Somehow, I felt anger rise inside me. He was just so...stupid!

"Sorry?" I questioned, rage boiling hot through my veins. "You leave for almost _seventeen years and all you can say is you're sorry?_" He looked shocked. "I was alone! Broken, useless, until I found out I was pregnent with _your _children. You're extremely dense to think that _lying _would _help me. Protect me. _When I fell in love with you my safety was never the question. YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOW THAT I'D RATHER _DIE _THAN HAVE YOU LEAVE ME! I NEARLY COMMITTED SUICIDE! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE TRIPLETS, MICKEY, AND JACOB, YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE! I WOULDN'T BE HERE! _AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SAY SORRY?!?!?"_

I heard Jacob say, "You go Bella!" under his breath, along with a smack across his head.

Edward loooked at me with unimaginable pain in his golden eyes.

He moved right towards me, I could feel his anguish through the air as if it had a tangible quality.

"You have every right to hate me. And yes, my apology is all I can give. That, and the promise that if you let me, I will be the best father to my children...And Bella?"

"Yes?" I whispered.

"I love you."

With that, he turned away and went for the door.

"I love you too."

He turned to me, in a complete stupor.

I darted straight for him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I repeated, and his face lit up. "I'm just not sure I can trust you. But I'll give you a chance."

He responded with a kiss.

I felt..._whole. _Like there never was a broken heart in the first place. I deepened the kiss, reminding him he didn't have to be careful anymore.

After about...ten minutes, he pulled away.

"Um...the triplets, Jacob"-there was a bit of resentment in his voice when he said 'Jacob'-"And Mikayla have been listening for a while now."

"Oh. And don't call her Mikayla, it's Mickey."

He nodded.

"And you know...his won't be easy. I'm not sure the others will be so excepting of you suddenly showing up into their lives."

"I understand. Again another reason why I shouldn't have left- I would have been there all of their lives.." He trailed off, regret in his features.

"Well, for starters on getting to know them, why don't you show up for band practice?"

"They have a band?"

"Yep. Them and Mickey and Jake."

We arrived downstairs, where they were tuning their guitars. We had only been here for a few days, but having vampire strength and speed helped us unpack in just a few hours. The basement was already covered in posters, littered with furniture, and the amplifiers and drums were set up.

"Who plays what instrument?" Edward asked.

"Mickey's lead guitar, Jake's on the drums, Lizz is bass guitar, I'm rhythm guitar, and Anthony's on the keyboard." Masen answered, adjusting the mic stand. "And Mickey and Anthony are our lead singers, since they're usually the ones to write the songs...Um, considering you've never heard us play before, why don't we play something each of us wrote?" He directed the last sentence at the others, who all nodded.

"Except for me, you all know I can't sing to save my life." Jacob interjected, while the others rolled their eyes.

"Okay...Is there a particular reason you're all in pajamas?"

They all were. Mickey was wearing her favorite black Mickey Mouse t-shirt, and red silk bottoms. Masen was in a white t-shirt and blue plaid pajama pants, while Anthony had a blue t and old black sweatpants. Elizabeth had a brown sweatshirt and pink silk bottoms not unlike Mickey's. Only Jake wasn't included, wearing his usual cut off jeans.

"Traditon." Lizz answered. "We were all wearing pajamas when we started the band, and when Jake joined a few months after the formation, he suggested we went back to that." I rolled my eyes. Jacob and his amusing ideas.

"Okay."

And with that, they went off playing. Anthony started singing.

_Last year's wishes  
Are this year's apologies  
Every last time I come home  
I take my last chance  
To burn a bridge or two  
I only keep myself this sick in the head  
Cause I know how the words get you {off}_

_We're the new face of failure  
Prettier and younger but not any better off  
Bullet proof loneliness  
At best, at best_

_Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you_

_Collect the bad habits  
That you couldn't bare to keep  
Out of the woods but I love  
A tree I used to lay beneath  
Kissed teeth stained red  
From a sour bottle baby girl  
With eyes the size of baby worlds_

_We're the new face of failure  
Prettier and younger but not any better off  
Bullet proof loneliness  
At best, at best_

_Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you_

_The best way  
To make it through  
With hearts and wrists intact  
Is to realize  
Two out of three ain't bad  
Ain't bad_

_Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
(Honeymoon)  
Setting in a honeymoon  
Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I wake up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I wake up next to you  
(Honeymoon)  
_

Edward looked amazed, and extremely proud.

"You are all...really, really great." He stuttered.

**Anthony POV**

_Last year's wishes  
Are this year's apologies  
Every last time I come home  
I take my last chance  
To burn a bridge or two  
I only keep myself this sick in the head  
Cause I know how the words get you {off}  
_

As I sang and played, a part of my mind was on my parents. They weren't completely free of problems, but I was glad they had each other again. For the first time, my mother was genuinely happy.

"You are all...really, really great." My father said when we were finished with our first song. Childish pride surged through me; I never had a father around to be proud of me.

"It's Mickey's turn!" Masen sang as he dragged her over to her microphone. She looked flustered, and I knew what my brother was doing; showing off his girlfriend to his dad.

"Guys...I don't want to..." She trailed off. She didn't like having an audience. Anyone besides Bella, and you didn't have much of a chance to hear her sing.

"Too bad."

"Okay guys, let's go with...Miracle." Of course she'd choose a love song about Masen.

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
Have I told you_

_I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you_

_We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I tried to patch things up again  
To cut my tears and kill my fears  
But have I told you how I.._

_I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you_

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
Oh why_

_Get it right this time (this time)  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh why_

_We'll get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why_

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I_

_I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here_

_I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you_

_Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you_

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes.._

"Happy now?" She asked, half embarrassed and annoyed. Ugh, here she went with the low self confidence.

Mickey was a great singer, and she never realized that. I always saw the joy in her mind when she played her guitar; her happiness even more visible when she sang as well. It was similar to the way I felt when I was singing and playing. Music was her a big part of her life, yet she never thought she was good enough.

"Masen, why don't you play one of your songs?" Mickey said, and let him have the mic.

"'Over My Head, guys." I let my fingers play the chords; Masen started singing, while the others took their ques.  
_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

_Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

_And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

_And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over..._

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

"And it's Lizz's turn,"Masen said, carting our bass player to the mic.

"Well, pushy today are we?" She asked, teasing.

"Yes. Yes I am."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Um...Why don't we go with 'My Heart'?"

"Hmmm...I think it would apply well to you Bells...although technically your heart doesn't beat..." Mickey said, trailing off with a smile.

Mom smirked. "I don't think I've heard that one."

"It's new." Elizabeth said. She was right. She and Mickey had only written it last night.

(AN: _italics- Lizz, **bolded italics-Anthony)**_

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

_This time I will be listening._

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
**(My heart, it beats for you)**_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
**(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours)  
**My heart, my heart is yours  
**(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
**My heart, my heart is yours  
**(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
**My heart is yours  
My heart is your's  
**(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
**My heart is yours  
My heart is..._

Mom looked at us with tears in her eyes, ones that could never be shed. "Thank you."

**Edward POV**

They were extremely talented musicians, I could see that from the first song they played. And amazing songwriters; the way they poured their feelings into music was beautiful. They reminded me how music was a great way to show your emotion.

Which also reminded me: I hadn't touched my piano in sixteen years.

But the most powerful emotion I was feeling right now was pride. My children were so good at playing-it was mainly all I could think about. I wasn't used to these..._fatherly moods._

When eveyone else went to bed, Bella and I sat in the living room. She engaged me in all kinds of stories about the triplets and Mickey's childhood. I finally understood why Mickey and Jake were in Montana with them-they had imprinted on Masen and Elizabeth.

"Sometimes it's hard, watching them being in love...knowing that their childhood is over-"

"A childhood I was never there for." I interrupted bitterly.

"Edward. Please stop feeling so guilty about this." She rested her head on my chest; I stroked her hair, feeling the familiar electric shock I felt every time I touched her. Only this time, it wasn't associated with a burn in my throat. I rather enjoyed that.

"Bella, love, I'll never stop feeling guilty." She exhaled in a huff. "But I'll also make up for it by loving you more than anyone else, greater and greater each day."

"I'll like that."

Oh, how in the world did I ever deserve this angel?

**The songs I used were: (These are in order of playing)**

**Fall Out Boy- I'm Like a Lawyer With the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off (Me and You)**

**Paramore- Miracle**

**The Fray- Over My Head**

**Paramore- My Heart**

**If you've never listened to these, please do so. You won't regret it, and it won't waste a few crucial minutes of your life, trust me.**

**Review.**

**-LittleNessie12**


	7. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: _Stephenie Meyer owns the plotlines, Cullens, and all characters found in the Twilight series. All I've got is Anthony, Lizz, Mickey, and Masen._**

**Mickey POV**

_I was standing in a graveyard, surrounded by people who were wearing similar black outfits to mine. I saw two gravestones, along with two freshly dug graves. With a pang of heartache I realized where I was- my parents' funeral. _

_I looked around at the people who were there. Jacob, his face hard and stony, holding the hand of a slightly-younger looking Lizz, who had tears running down her face._

_Masen and Anthony; looking sad. Anthony especially, considering he could hear what was going on inside the minds of the grieving people._

_Bella; her eyes shining with unshed tears._

_Leah, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Colin, Brady. Faces ridden with sadness, guilt._

_We lined up in front of the coffins to make our final goodbyes. There were pictures and flowers lined up along them._

_When it was my turn, I walked slowly up to the caskets, dreading what was coming next. I didn't expect the horrifying sight awaiting me._

_The catafalques that were supposed to be closed were open, and in them were lying the corpses of my parents._

_Their bodies were mangled, twisted, deformed. They were barely recognisable. They were coated in dried blood, bits of glass and metal were sticking out of their bodies-_

I woke with a start, shooting up at the sound of my alarm clock playing 'The Chronicles of Life And Death' by Good Charlotte. How appropriate for the nightmare I just had.

I rolled out of bed, realizing I was breathing heavy and was covered in a cold sweat.

I gave Lizz a kick to make sure she was awake, then claimed the bathroom before she could get to it.

I took a shower and then made ny way to the closet. Since Bella made up with Edward, his spazzy sister Alice had come and restocked all our closets. We were to move in with them in two weeks, yet a family of four could wear my clothes for at least a year: AND she would probably have a bigger closet waiting for me at the Cullen 'mansion'.

On top of all that, most of the clothes were covered with frills and in bright colors, all with designer labels.

Didn't she know that I liked to dress goth? Or emo, punk, whatever you want to call it- I wore black and dark colors, not this fancy crud.

Plus, when I phased I had the unfortunate habit of losing my clothes.

I finally found a good outfit- black jeans and a white with black polka-dotted t-shirt. I searched for shoes, and after manically snapping the heels off a pair of stilletos- ones that would make me almost as tall as Jacob- found a pair of blue ballet flats that would suit my needs.

I bounced down the stairs, finally glad to find a good outfit, to the kitchen where Masen was cooking breakfast. He was the only one of us who was gifted with cooking skills-ones that I had never inherited from my mother. I was glad I could make toast without burning it.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"Pancakes." He replied, and I let go of him to grab a plate. He slid three of them out of the pan onto it and I proceeded to sit next to Jacob at the kitchen table, who was eagerly devouring a stack about ten pancakes high.

Anthony was the next to come down the stairs to the kitchen, followed by Lizz and soon after, Bella and Edward. He had taken to spending the night here as often as he could, only really going home to change clothes.

"Do you have something against your closet, Mickey?" Anthony asked, sitting down accross from me after getting his own breakfast.

No doubt he had heard my little tirade against my clothes.

"You would if all the hyperactive-pixie put in there was girly clothes and high heeled shoes." I said in my defense, while Edward laughed. "But after a while, I figure I've done fairly well, considering the circumstances."

"I'll remind Alice to put clothes in your closet that fit your style choices," Edward said, wrapping his arm around Bella's waist while Masen sat next to me.

"Thanks. Tell her no bright colors or frills, ok?"

"Will do."

Surprisingly, Edward and I had developed a cordial relationship, which I think was only because I was his son's soul mate. Jacob, on the other hand, barely realized his existence, except with the one time he threatened him in his mind, Anthony had told me; _'Leech, if you ever break her heart again I promise to kill you, no matter what the hell she says.' _Good ol'e Jake. Always the pleasant one.

There was a knock on the front door, but before anyone could move to open it, Alice Cullen barged in with an excited look on her face.

"Hey everyone!" She yelled, and then turned her attention to Edward. "Esme has all the remodeling going well, although she expects you after school at home with a paintbrush."

The 'remodeling' they were referring to was the additions and decorating the Cullens were doing for our arrival. Thankfully, I wouldn't be sharing a room with Lizz( I loved her like a sister, but she talked in her sleep. A lot.).

"I'll be there." Edward replied. "And Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Mickey kindly requests that you refrain from putting bright colored and frilly clothing in her closet."

Wow. I thought a simple, 'Hey Alice, quit with the icky clothes' would suffice.

"I could have told her myself." I mumbled, rolling my eyes at him.

She ignored my comment. "What's so wrong with the clothes I gave you?" She looked up and down at my outfit. "You seem to have fared well."

"After a whole half-hour searching for something suitable to wear." I replied. "I don't do pretty dresses and fancy trimmings. That's Lizz's thing. I've got more of a punk rock style."

"Noted. Although that does mean a few more shopping trips...Ah well, The Salvation Army will except a few pairs of Jimmy Choo's, won't they?"

"Speaking of shoes, try not to get anything to high in the heel department. I'm already six foot two, stilleto's aren't really my buddies."

"Okay."

"Alice, how come you're never so lenient with _my_ style choices?" Bella asked, clearly annoyed.

"Because Bella, now that I think about it, Mickey can pull off the punk look. _You, _on the other hand, have absolutely no sense of style. As part of being your best friend, I'm staging a fashion intervention. Upstairs."

And as Alice led Bella up the stairs to change, she was definitely placed on the _'Mickey's Awesome People List.'_

"Mickey, can I talk to you for a second?" Anthony asked out of the blue.

"Ummm...sure." I led him outside, where the rain was just beginning to drizzle.

"Listen, I saw the nightmare you were having-"

I groaned. Stupid, annoying, mind reader!

"Did you tell Masen?"

"And let out lecture me for an hour on why we shouldn't trouble him? I don't think so." He turned to me, pleading with his eyes. "You only had that nightmare for a week after Sam and Emily died." I flinched when he said their names. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"A week after my parents died I phased and imprinted on Masen. He made me feel better...but that doesn't mean I still don't miss them. Maybe that dream was a reminder." A scary reminder.

"Fine. But if it happens again I'm telling Masen. And Mom."

"Don't drag Bella into th-"

"She thinks of you as her daughter; she'd want to know."

"Fine."

---((()))---

**This was mostly a filler-type chapter, but it needed to be written... Mickey needed to remember her parents, she was forgetting them.**

**Please review.**

**-LittleNessie12 :)**


	8. Talking to Jake was never more awkward

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series...**

**Anthony POV **

Night after night I watched Mickey's dreams, trying to see if she was okay. However, she continued to have the gory reoccurring nightmare every time I went to watch her.

Once the day to move in with the Cullens rolled around, the both of us were sleep deprived and slightly jittery. However, I had gone back on my word to tell Mom or Masen.

I don't know why, but it felt like to me that it would betray our long-lasting friendship to tell anyone.

So I watched as her nightmare's tortured her subconscious.

Ugh.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Mickey POV**

For some reason, Anthony wasn't telling Bells or Masen about my dreams. Apart from the fact we both had bags under our eyes (which Anthony could pass off as having not gone hunting for too long), we seemed relatively normal.

When I trudged down the stairs on the Saturday of our move, the both os us exchanging looks that clearly said we were the only ones who knew my secret.

_Anthony, I know this must be hard for you. And it's incredibly not fair for me to tell you to keep it a secret. It makes me a bad friend. If it happens again, I'm going straight to Masen, and soon after, Bells. _

His answer to my thoughts was a smile, one full of the knowing that came with being a mind reader.

I had to present this to Masen in a way that wouldn't startle him...which was completely impossible. He was extremely protective. As I was of him. Wasn't that how it was supposed to be? Normally, the wolf would be the one to protect the object of imprinting. But it seemed it was usually the opposite.

_I _wasn't supposed to be the damsel in distress. Hell, I was Sam Uley's daughter! Daughter of the Alpha who took over even when it wasn't his job and still did great...So why was I so freaking insecure and messed up?

Must be something I inherited from my mother.

I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I barely noticed Jacob with the scowl on his face.

Didn't stop me from seeing what's up.

"Goooood Morning Sunshine!" I sang cheerily into his face. He responded by pushing me back several feet.

"Well what has Jacob irritated today?" I said mockingly. This was one of the only ways you could get him to spill his guts when he got hostile. Teasing.

"What do you think?" He asked, getting a box of cereal from the cupboard-I was surprised we hadn't cleaned the whole house out yet. Most of our stuff was packed in the boxes we had used to move here-the furniture and anything we didn't want was piled in the living room, which Alice said she would get Emmett to take care of.

"I think someone is angry by the fact we're going to go live with the Cullens." The all-knowing mind reader said from across the kitchen. "If it weren't for Lizz you'd be kicking and screaming all the way there."

By that time Masen and Lizz had made their way down into the room, but Jake was far beyond caring.

"Well, I'm sure Mikayla feels the same way." Whoa. He never called me Mikayla unless he was seriously ticked.

But I know what he meant. The fact that our imprints were going to live with the Cullens, meant Jacob and I went along, no matter what. We couldn't live without them. In reality, although I didn't like admitting it, was that I wouldn't like to be within a hundred yards from a vampire unless I had to. Except for Bella. She seemed more human than the others.

I sighed, knowing that he had caught me. "Yes. You're right. But what does that have to do with what we're talking about?"

He was about to respond when we heard the sound of cars pulling into the driveway. Edward, Bella, and Alice were back from wherever they went (probably hunting) to come and help us move.

It took them about three seconds to put all of our stuff in what Edward told me was Emmett's 'Jeep.' To me, it looked like a giant monster made out of metal. I wasn't very fond of cars. I liked motorcycles...Speaking of which, Jacob got rid of his.

I decided I was just going to phase and run there-I hadn't phased in a while and it was starting to get to me. Jacob came along, while we gave the triplets some space to be with their parents.

_"Continuing our conversation from a while ago-" _He started, while I mentally groaned. _"It matters that you don't want to be here unless your with your imprint. Just like me. I don't see why you can't understand my attitude."_

_"Maybe because I'm seventeen years younger than you? That all the crap that went on with Edward was BEFORE I was born?"_

_"Oh. Right. But how are you so cool about this?"_

I sighed. He wouldn't understand.

_"Try me." _

_"Unlike you, I was taught to treat everyone like a person with feelings and opinions. I KNOW my dad didn't necessarily mean vampires when he told me this, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't apply to them. I CAN see them as people. Maybe not the same as you and me--in fact, I don't enjoy being around them. I have to fight every instinct to kill whenever Edward and Alice walk by. But why can't we give them a chance?"_

He didn't respond with words. Instead, he showed me what Bella looked like after Edward left her. Broken...Lifeless...

_"Do you want to give him a chance now?"_

I didn't respond with words that time. I showed him how proud Edward looked when he saw our band play. His face, although young looking, displayed such a fatherly pride it was almost a little _too _sweet.

_"Do you want to give him a chance now?" _I repeated, although with a calmer tone.

_"Fine. I won't take away Lizzie's chance to have a father."_

_"Good."_

_"You know, you may take after your dad in the temper department, but you remind me a lot of Emily."_

_"Thanks...How?"_

_"She saw the good in everything. And helped others see it too. Thanks, kid."_

_"Anytime. Race you the rest of the way?"_

_You're on."_

I felt good, to feel the earth through my paws and the wind in my fur. I know it sounds...odd, but sometimes I liked being a wolf better than being human. You just got such a sense of freedom. Like nothing could take you down.

We dashed through the woods, following the faint scent of vampire to the Cullen house.

**Next chapter is the big unvieling of the Cullen mansion. Thanx for reading, please review!**

**-LittleNessie12**


	9. Wow, just, wow

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series...**

**Lizz POV**

The ride to the Cullen house, just outside of the Kalispell suburbia, was a quiet one...for a while. Alice and Emmett rode in the Jeep with our stuff, while I got to sit next to my brothers in the back of Ed-_Dad's _Volvo.

"Nervous?" Dad asked Mom, apparently she was fidgeting. Vampires didn't normally fidget.

"Well, knowing Alice's tendencies to go overboard...yes." She admitted shyly.

"Trust me, love, it's not that bad." Edward took my mother's hand, and kissed it lightly. I smiled at their exchange of love. Dad turned to wink at me.

Just then, Anthony started laughing.

"Did she seriously insist on adding another floor to the house?" He asked, while Mom's mouth opened in shock.

"Unfortunately." Dad answered, and there was a pause.

"Well, I think Mom'll like the other option better."

"I think so too."

"What is it?" Masen and I said in unison, turning to our brother.

"My lips are sealed. I can't tell." He replied.

"You can't tell your only siblings?" I pleaded playfully, giving him the classic 'puppy dog' look.

"Not with Mom in the car."

"But-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Patience is a virtue, dear sister."

"A virtue that you have never seemed to acquire." Masen retorted.

"Well, I can't really when I know everything someone's thinking." Anthony said innocently.

"Blah blah, I'm so innocent and awesome 'cause I can read minds..." Masen taunted.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I would, but I don't think our father would appreciate me pushing you through the door onto the street."

"No, I would not." Dad supplied.

And that, was basically the whole conversation.

When we arrived at the house, Jacob and Mikayla were joking around, stepping out of the forest.

"I won Jake, admit it."

"Okay, but in the thousands of times we've raced, how many times _have _you actually beaten me?"

"Six."

"You seriously counted?"

"Yep."

"Wow...Has anyone ever told you you're a little crazy?"

"Only all the ti-" She stopped, fully taking in the house.

Set against a backdrop of insanely tall evergreens, the _Cullen _mansion was huge, stretching four stories, each painted white, although the front and side were mostly glass. I could see why it didn't need another story-it would be taller than the trees.

**Mickey POV**

_Wow. Just..wow._

The place was absolutely HUGE! And beautiful. Vamps had style. And apparently, a whole lot of cash. Both Edward and Anthony chuckled at that comment.

"I think she's in love." Anthony stage whispered, earning him an elbow in the ribs. Then I remembered he was _REALLY _hard.

We walked into the house, me rubbing my bruised elbow until it healed. The Cullen clan were all there, although Alice, Jasper and Emmett seemed to be moving things around upstairs.

Soon, two other vampires, a blond and caramel haired couple came towards us. They introduced themselves as Carlisle and Esme, both of them exchanging hugs and handshakes with Bella, Lizz, Anthony and Masen.

I was slightly shocked when Esme came up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back--mainly because I was so used to Bella's cold temperature.

"It's nice to meet you, dear," She whispered kindly in my ear, while I barely managed to stutter a 'Thanks, nice to meet you too.'

"Okay..." Alice's high soprano floated down the stairs as she trotted down them with Emmett and Jasper at her heels. "Lizz and Anthony are on the third floor with the rooms nearest the stairs, while Jacob, Masen and Mickey are in the newly converted attic." The five of us trotted up the stairs, leaving Anthony and Lizz on the third floor. I found my door easily--it had **Mickey **written on it in bold letters, as were the others' doors.

I walked in the room, and was stunned speechless. The walls were black, with splatters of paint--in ice blue that matched the streaks in my hair--splashed about like a classic Jackson Pollock original. The furniture was all shades of lime green and blue, with a black comforter on the exceptionally large bed in the center. There were a few armchairs, along with a black shelf stretching to the ceiling that held my books and other belongings. In the corner facing the windows--that took up half that wall--was a black metal desk that had a_ brand new laptop. _

"OH. MY. _GOD!" _I heard, coming from Lizz's room. She must like hers too. We all ran to each other's rooms to check them out.

Masen had a similar theme to mine, but instead of black, blue, and green, his room was black, red, and orange. He had wide horizontal stripes circling his walls instead of the splatters that covered mine. Just like me, there was a desk in the corner with a brand new laptop.

Jacob's was more contemporary--stripes of beige lined the walls, with furniture in black. Instead of a laptop, he had a rather large plasma screen mounted on the wall. He wasn't one to go on the Internet anyway.

Lizz's was definetly the opposite from mine. Her room looked like you were in the center of the city--with a skyline mural and mock brick walls. Her furniture was silver and metallic, with purple bedspread. She got a laptop too.

Anthony's looked like you were on the beach--which was his favorite place to be. A foggy cliff side picture decorated one wall, while the carpet was a dark sandy color, with the furniture all in a grayish blue, meant to look like the ocean. And no surprise, he had a laptop too.

Who knows? Maybe I'd like it here beter than I thought.

**Review please! You'll be my bestest buddy! *pouts* pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaasssseeee? Click on the button....:)**

**-LittleNessie12**


	10. First Night

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: LittleNessie12 does not own the Twilight series, and I am not Stephenie Meyer. Also, I don't own either 'Dark Blue' by Jack's Mannequin, either.

**Masen POV**

Our first night at the Cullens didn't go as well as planned.

Of course we all loved our rooms; I know I did.

Esme called us down to the dining room...

"I haven't cooked for people in a long time, so I hope this came out right." She said, putting several plates of pasta onto the table.

"It looks fine Esme, thank you." Anthony said politely as we all made our way to sit down. We each murmured thanks of our own--even Jacob.

She sighed happily as we ate, and then left the room.

"You know, for a woman without the correct senses of taste and smell, she did well." Mickey remarked.

"Masen, sorry to tell you--she cooks better than you." Jake said, smiling. He was already halfway done.

"Oh no, I'm so insulted!" I replied mockingly, folding my hands on top of my chest. "Do you think I like cooking for you guys? I'm the only one who's any good at it."

"You got that right." Anthony eyed Mikayla with fake scrutiny.

"I nearly burn down the house _one time _and you still give me grief about it." She said, slightly embarrassed. We al laughed at the memory of last time she had tried to cook.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Lizz asked suddenly.

"At their new cottage not far from here." Anthony answered, not looking up from his food.

"So that's what you couldn't tell us earlier..." She said, understanding. "They seriously got our parents a cottage?"

"It was already out there...and Esme likes restoring things."

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"She already does!" Mom's voice rang from just outside the dining room. She and Ed-_Dad _walked in, he with his arms around her waist.

"The place is beautiful: you guys should come over and see it sometime." The two of them sat at the table with us, their fingers intertwined.

Mickey and Lizz exchanged looks that purely said, 'Awwwwwwww!'

"So I take it from Elizabeth yelling loud enough for the entire Washington population to hear her, that you like your rooms?" Dad asked, smirking.

"They're awesome." Mickey piped in, beaming. "Alice and Esme are miracle workers."

"I'm glad you think so...Alice dragged poor Jasper to three different stores looking for paint that matched your high-lites."

"She didn't have to do that for me..." She looked down, somewhat mortified.

_"And yet she did it anyway," _We heard Rosalie say from the other room. _"God knows why."_

"I heard that."

_"You were supposed to."_

Mickey rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore my sister..." Dad said, sympathetic. "I always do." He then scowled, probably at something Rosalie thought.

We ate in silence then, not exactly sure what to say.

"Who's up for band practice?" Anthony said, looking bored. "We might as well put to use the rest of the attic."

The rest of the attic was what Alice had converted into one giant band room. She had set up all of our instruments, along with some new equipment. The walls were painted dark red and black--except for the wall of glass overlooking the river. There two comfortable couches along the glass wall, along with our CD and MP3 collection for when we ran out of ideas.

"Good...Masen and I have a song to teach you guys anyway." Mickey said, with a grin, looking at me. We had written a song together over the past few weeks, just finishing it yesterday.

"Is it a love song?" Anthony asked, rolling his eyes when he probably already knew the answer.

"_Yes..._But it's not sappy or lame." I answered.

"So...not like the ones you usually write?"

"_Lizz!"_

"Jeeze, Masen, I was only kidding..." She raised her hands in a gesture of defeat.

By that time, Esme had walked into the room, gathering all of our plates. We said thanks again and made our way to the attic.

"Are we allowed to sit in again?" Dad asked, following us.

"Sure."

It took us a maximum of about a half-hour to get everyone clear on what they were playing. This was quite an improvement--when we started the band it usually took us a week to learn a new song. I guess it's the vampiric recall with me and my siblings that helps us sometimes.

By the time we were ready, the whole family was there---even Rosalie. I assumed Emmett had told her to be on her best behavior.

"You ready?" I asked Mickey; she was looking a little nervous.

"Yeah." She took her place at her mic, me alongside.

"I bet she can't even sing..." Rosalie muttered, forgetting that we could hear. Mickey glowered in her general direction, but started playing anyway.

**(Bold-Masen, **Regular-Mickey, _Italics-Both)_

I have **(I have)** you breathing down my neck **(breathing down my neck)  
**I don't **(don't know)** what you could **(possibly expect under this condition so)  
**I'll wait **(I'll wait)** for the ambulance to come **(ambulance to come)  
**_Pick us up off the floor  
_What did you **possibly expect under this condition so  
**  
_Slow down.. this night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue..  
_**Just dark blue  
**  
**This flood** (this flood is) **slowly rising up** (swallowing the ground)  
_Beneath my feet_, Tell me how **anybody thinks under this condition so  
I'll** **swim** (I'll swim) **as the water rises up**, the sun is sinking down  
_And now all I can see_ are the planets in a row  
Suggesting it's best that I slow down

**This night's a perfect shade of  
**_Dark blue (dark blue)  
_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
**I said the world could be burning (burning) down**  
_Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
_I said the world could be burning dark blue

**We were boxing  
**We were boxing the stars  
**We were boxing **(we were boxing)  
**You were swinging for Mars  
And then the water reached the West Coast  
And took the power lines** (the power lines)  
**And it was me and you** (this could last forever)  
**And the whole town under water  
**There was nothing we could do  
It was dark blue

_Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
_**I said the world could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue  
**  
**If you've ever been alone in the dark blue  
**If you've ever been alone you'll know **(you'll know)**

The whole family's faces lit up (of course, besides Rose), and a strong chorus of applause filled the room. Mickey looked down and smiled, her face turning a few shades darker.

"That was wonderful!" Esme said excitedly. I was filled with embarrassment myself. Must be a grandmother thing.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"Anthony." Mickey said. He looked at her. "Your turn?" He nodded, all the while glaring at Rosalie, who was glaring back. Dad _also _gave her a stern look, something we took as a cue that her thoughts were a little..._insanely cruel. _Rose turned to look at Mickey--the phrase 'If looks could kill' came to mind.

"What. Is. Your. Problem?!?" She asked, taking her guitar off of her neck. I took her hand, subtly reminding her to not try and kill my aunt.

Rosalie gave an uncharacteristic snort and crossed her arms. "As if you already didn't know. My problem is having you _dogs _suddenly burst into my family's lives-"

"Rose." Dad cautioned, quietly.

"-And now the little orphaned brat is getting praise handed to her on a silver platter! What the heck entitles you to living here?"

"Gee, Blondie, I don''t know...Maybe the fact that Bella's my godmother? That her son and I are soul mates? Oh no, because love never matters in the eyes of Her Majesty. _It's only how pretty you look and what your DAMN SPECIES IS THAT MATTERS! _I'm sorry that I don't live up to your moronic standards." Mickey was livid, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

To be honest, I was pretty full of rage myself. Rosalie was rude, ignorant, and an all-around jerk. If she ever insulted my girlfriend like that again, she would be in a world of pain.

I pulled Mikayla out of the room, taking off my own guitar and putting it in the stand. We both dashed down the stairs together, running into the woods. I closed my eyes for Mickey to phase, knowing it was what she truly wanted to do.

I opened my eyes, seeing the beautiful ebony wolf pace toward me. I stroked her fur, also challenging her to a race. We hurtled into the deep disarray of greenery; could tell she was glad to get her mind off of what had happened. I was more than glad to fulfill her needs.

As I said, our first night at the Cullens didn't go well.

* * *

**This chapter took me a while to write. Review, please! **

**:) LittleNessie12 :)**


	11. Masen and Mickey :

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight series belongs solely to Stepheine Meyer. (But that doesn't stop me from pretending I own it for a while...:)**

**Mickey POV**

Masen and I were racing--something perfect to get my mind off that jerk named Rosalie. The boy knew me better than he knew myself--I could definitely say that.

We ran like mad for a while, neither one of us slowing down or stopping until we got to a secluded spot by the river.

"I guess it wasn't much of a race, then." Masen remarked when we stopped, sitting on the overgrown grass. I nodded as I followed suit. "Mickey?"

I barked softly to show I was paying attention.

"Are you...alright?"

Alright wasn't exactly on my list of feelings at the moment. I instead chose to lay my head against his shoulder. He reached up and stroked the back of my head.

"It's times like these when I wish I was a mind reader..." He whispered, more to himself than me.

I got up suddenly, going to phase so we could communicate. He waited patiently.

_"Why?" _I asked, tugging my shirt into place and sitting down again beside him.

He smiled at me sadly, taking my hand. "So I could know what goes on in that pretty little head of yours."

I rolled my eyes. "You act like I'm some elusive mastermind. What's so interesting that you have to find out?"

"You've been keeping something from me." He stated calmly, and my mouth dropped to the floor at his (correct) accusation. "Not that I don't mind you having your own secrets, but I can tell it's bothering you."

I couldn't look at those piercing green eyes anymore. Instead, my eyes darted to our hands, intertwined. He continued on.

"I asked Anthony, but he said you made him swear not to tell." I flinched. Thank you, Mr. Mind reader.

"Mickey..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "I love you, and I want to know what's bugging you. It's part of my duty as the nosy boyfriend."

If it were something different we were talking about it would have made me laugh. It didn't have the same effect.

"For the past two weeks I've been having nightmares." I admitted, while his eyes widened slightly. "And they scare the crap out of me."

"What are they about?"

"My parents." He frowned, knowing how much I was hurting. "Every night, I see their funeral. And over and over, bloody, mangled, corpses show up where their coffins should be." I was crying now. "It just reminds me how much I miss them."

His arms went around me, holding me close against his chest. I cried harder, remembering my mom and dad.

My mother, so beautiful, even with the scars that haunted my father every time he looked at her. The kitchen was my haven whenever I had a bad day.

My dad, all six-foot-five inches of him, forever vowing to give me a better life than his father had given him. He and mom were always proud of me for my constant straight A's, my dad usually joking about how 'She takes after her mother--I don't think I've ever gotten anything more than a B- my entire life.'

"It's okay." Masen murmured, kissing the top of my head. "It's okay, I'm here."

I could always count on that.

**Masen POV**

I held Mickey in my arms as she cried. I can't say I liked to see her cry--she rarely ever did--but I knew she needed to. She was one to keep her emotions inside, like me, but it was uncommon for us to keep secrets from one another.

I could imagine her nightmares--Sam and Emily's funeral had been etched in my memory forever, and unfortunately my compulsion for horror movies had me easily seeing mangled corpses.

I remembered, the night before we left for Montana, that I had visited their graves.

_"Hey, Sam, Emily." I greeted, feeling a little stupid for addressing a gravestone, but I could sense that they were hearing me, one way or another. "I just wanted to stop by for a little visit. We're leaving tomorrow, and by mom's reckonings, we won't be back for a _longtime_." I chuckled slightly at the double meaning in my words. "So...I'm just telling you that I'll always take care of your daughter. Mickey means the world to me, and I love her. Hope you don't come back as a spirit and try to strangle me for that." I smiled, and placed a few flowers that were left in the window boxes at their house. Walking away, I could have sworn I heard them say, 'thank you.'_

"It's okay." I murmered. "It's okay, I'm here."

That was a promise.

**Anthony POV**

I watched Mickey and Masen fly out of the room, my rage escalating at an alarming rate.

Lizz and I took one look at each other, both of our faces mirroring disgust. I turned to glower at Rosalie, her thoughts smug from the reaction she caused.

"What?" She asked us, while the rest of the family remaining dead silent. No pun intended.

"How could you do that?" I asked, my voice low and as frightening as I expected it to be. "Mickey's our _sister. _You can't just treat her like that."

"Like what?"

"Like she's no better than an animal!" Lizz shrieked before I could answer myself. "People have these things called _feelings_, Rosalie."

"So thank you, Blondie, for being so kind and courteous to a sensitive teenager." Jake said sarcastically. The three of us walked out of the room, Jacob taking great care to throw his drumsticks hard enough that they hit Rosalie on her stomach, breaking in half on contact.

We went to the nearest room--Jake's, and sat down together, not knowing what to say to each other through our anger.

"Do you think we should go after them?" Lizz questioned, looking out the window into the darkness.

"I don't think so." Jake said, carefully. "She needs to calm down. And it's not like they'll get lost."

Just then, we heard a chorus of people yelling at Rose, considering it consisted mostly of how cruel she was. We all smiled, especially me, hearing all the thoughts whizzing in my family's heads.

Ironic how something that was supposed to be bringing us together had forced us apart.

* * *

**Review. Please. **

**Random Note: I am currently in love with the song 'Teenagers', by My Chemical Romance. Felt the need to share that. :) **

**-LittleNessie12**


	12. I'm Vulnerable

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight series belongs solely to Stepheine Meyer. (But that doesn't stop me from pretending I own it for a while...:)**

**Bella POV (She's baaaaaccckkk! At least, her POV is.)**

My heart broke into millions of pieces watching Mickey yell at Rosalie. She was like another daughter to me, and every second she screamed was another moment of agony for me.

I clutched Edward's hand so hard that he looked at me with a little pain in his eyes. He glared along with the family as Anthony, Lizz, and Jake also defended her.

My lividness apparently wasn't shown (unless you were Edward), but I was so angry I was seeing red, and almost couldn't hear the shouts that were directed at Rosalie.

Rose was calm and detached throughout the whole ordeal--at least, that's what I thought. I wasn't Jasper.

_"Rosalie Hale, I understand that you are an adult and have no control over you, but if you DON'T APOLOGIZE TO MICKEY WHEN SHE COMES BACK, I PROMISE YOU WILL GET AN EARFUL FROM ME!!"_

I never thought Esme could get angry. Ever.

I couldn't stand the arguing anymore, I just dragged Edward at the room---after he had said a few choice words to Rosalie himself, and out of the house to our cottage.

I bounded to the little house, sighing when we got in. I sat down on the loveseat (not that I had to, it was just out of habit), and groaned in exasperation.

"If she ever talks to my goddaughter like that again, I swear I'll crush her into diamond hard rubble." I hissed. Edward was at my side, but it seemed he had better control of his anger, looking...thoughtful?

"What happened to Mickey's parents?" he asked, my eyes widening.

"Why do you want to know?" I countered, bewildered.

"She thinks about them often."

"She does?" I closed my eyes. "Emily and Sam were in a car accident. A drunk driver."

"I see."

"She cried for days on end." I continued. "And she would get angry so easily--although, that was also a trait of Sam's. When she phased, I blamed it on myself for being around her...But then she imprinted on Masen." I smiled then. "She's sensitive and emotional---perfect balance for him, since Masen never opens up."

I opened my eyes, and scanned the antique and modern pieces that somehow seemed to go together in this room, finally ending up looking at my beautiful Edward. He seemed calm now---as was I, amazingly.

"She _is _perfect for him." Edward said finally. "I see how much they care for each other, it's amazing. The same with Elizabeth and Jacob." Edward wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek. "Almost as strong as how I feel about you."

**Mickey POV**

Masen and I had gotten back to the Cullen mansion yesterday, both of us a little sore from sleeping on the ground. He, his siblings, and their parents had headed on a hunting trip today. Jacob and I usually went along with Masen and Lizz, but we decided to let them have some family bonding time.

Rosalie and Emmet locked themselves in their room for the day. Emmett was the only one who wasn't still angry with her.

I had spent most of the morning reading---Carlisle and Jasper had a large store of books, but decided to write a song.

Guitar in my hands, I poured my heart into that thing. Somehow, it described my feelings of frustration with myself---and how much I loved Masen.

_Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
Because its cold outside cold outside its cold outside  
Share with me the secrets that you kept in  
Because its cold inside cold inside its cold inside_

_And your slowly shaking finger tips  
Show that your scared like me so  
Let's pretend we're alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care_

_Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible_

_I was born to tell you I love you  
Isn't that a song already?  
I get a B in originality  
And it's true I can't go on without you  
Your smile makes me see clear  
If you could only see in the mirror what I see_

_And you're slowly shaking finger tips  
Show that you're scared like me so  
Let's pretend we're alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care_

_Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible_

_Slow down boy -- you're not going anywhere  
Just wait around and see  
Maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything  
__Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone, anything, I promise I can be what you need_

_Tell me tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible  
_

Rosalie Hale appeared outside the door.

"Can I talk to you?"

* * *

**Little cliffhanger there. :) **

**The song I used was 'Vulnerable', by Secondhand Serenade. (Do you know it's actually one person, not an entire band? You think the guy could use his own name to end the confusion...) I don't own it---John Vesley does. **

**Review. Or else Imaginary Edward won't love you anymore.**

**_Imaginary Edward_: Since when have I loved your reviewers?**

**_Me_: Since now. You're a figment of my imagination, remember?**

**Like I said, review. **


	13. Strawberry, or Vanilla?

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight series belongs to Stepheine Meyer. **

**Mickey POV**

Rosalie quickly crossed the room and sat on the othe unoccupied couch across from me. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while, and I started fiddling with the guitar strings.

"That's a really beautiful song," she said suddenly. I almost gasped. Did she actually compliment me?

"Thanks." I muttered, not looking up.

"You think you're not good enough for him, don't you?" she whispered.

"Do you mean Masen?" I asked, looking up. She nodded, her blonde curls shimmering. "I guess..."

"You're wrong about that." My eyes widened. This was a sign of the apocalypse. Niceness and Rosalie didn't work together. "I may be blind to inner beauty, but there's...something he sees in you."

"I could say the same about him." My face looked embarrassed--I wasn't one to cry or anything, but one look at me can tell you what I'm feeling.

"I know." Rosalie smiled, and I couldn't help smiling along with her. "He seems like a really cool nephew."

"The coolest guy ever, in my opinion." I said smugly. She smirked again.

"Listen...I know we don't have almost anything in common, we're two entirely different species, and I've been a complete jerk to you, but...do you think we could try to get along better?"

"I'd like that."

She got up and turned to go, but not before saying. "You're not the only one that feels vulnerable, trust me."

I rolled my eyes playfully, and put the finishing touches on my song. I'd probably grab Anthony and have him help me write the parts for the others later.

------------------

"Mickey?" Alice stuck her head in and put on a dazzling smile. "The others won't be back for a while---will you go shopping with me?"

"You mean that inexcusable _torture _you call shopping?"

"You sound like Bella. C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Okay then."

Perkiness was exuding out of her. Strangely, it was scary.

She dragged me by the arm to her Porsche, and we set off for Seattle in no time.

"I love your car Alice." I said, stroking the dashboard appreciatively. "I absolutely cannot wait until I can drive."

"When's your sixteenth birthday?"

"August 23rd."

"And the triplets' is on June 10th, correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just see some very interesting birthday parties in the future." Alice lit up, suddenly. "And I know exactly what to get you."

"I don't care what make or model it is, just get it in blue." Alice's trilling laugh filled the car.

"Hot Topic awaits..." she replied, winking.

------------------------------

**Lizz POV**

I tracked the deer efficiently and quietly, losing myself in instinct.

I inhaled---the burn in my throat was too much to ignore. But it didn't matter, it would be over soon enough.

I quickly scrambled up a tree, getting on a lower branch for some sort of vantage point.

I pounced.

The second I landed on the buck, I snapped it's neck swiftly: no need for it to feel any pain. I had it drained in mere minutes, and shoved the body aside when I was done, also sliding its eyes closed as a gesture of thanks.

Ironic how much of an animal lover I was yet I drank their blood once a week or two.

"You have some strange thoughts, sis." I head Anthony call to me as he ran over here. Evidently he was finished with his hunt. Masen was right behind him.

"I know. But you already knew I was insane anyway."

Anthony gave me a smirk and asked. "You guys wanna race?"

"Sure." Masen and I replied simultaneously. We hadn't in a while.

"Alright---first one to the river wins. Ready, set...GO!"

The three of us set off running. We were all neck and neck at first, but I hung back just a bit, pushing Anthony into Masen as I slowed. The two went tumbling on top another as I shot past, laughing all the while. Needless to say, I made it to the river first.

"No fair! You cheated!" My brithers yelled at me. Masen darted for me, yanked me up by my ankles in a move that was almost too fast for me to catch, and hoisted me up over a river.

"MASEN EMMETT CULLEN!" I screeched. "PUT. Me. _Down!"_

"Alright." He then proceeded to _drop _me, but before I hit the water, Anthony snatched me up and set me on the ground.

After saying a quick thanks to him, I turned to Masen, who was roaring with laughter.

"That wasn't funny." I snapped. He ignored my anger.

"Really? 'Cause the look on your face was pretty damn priceless," he remarked, still shaking with the giggles.

Thankfully, Mom and Dad made it to us before I tackled him.

"Masen, don't drop your sister into rivers, please." Mom said tiredly. "Last time it didn't go so well."

"He's done this before?" Dad asked incredulously.

"Yeah...when we were like, five." Anthony said, rolling his eyes. "You're extremely lucky that she's not trying to kill you now."

"You don't think I know that?" Masen whispered. We had fought a few times before, and it usually resulted in either one of us sitting on the other's stomach while Anthony watched and laughed. He turned to me. "Sorry Lizz. Are we okay?"

"Somewhat. You owe me a giant ice cream sundae later." Masen was awesome at those.

"Strawberry ice cream, or vanilla?"

"Strawberry." I smiled. "Race again?"

* * *

**Yeah, that's what usually happens when Masen and Lizz fight. Whoever loses has to make the other ice cream. :)**

**Review. Because, there have been a serious decline. Declines make me sad...:( Thanks for reading!**

**-LN12**


	14. Howl

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight series belongs to Stepheine Meyer. **

**Mickey POV**

It was one of those few sunny days in Kalispell. Since pretty much everyone in the house could sparkle--the triplets' wasn't as pronounced, yet still noticeable--we all stayed home from school. Frankly, I was loving it.

Masen and I were sitting on the couch, watching television, when we heard the sounds of a piano tinkling to life. I muted the TV, listening.

"Sounds good." Masen remarked, getting up to see who it was.

I followed, and we soon found Edward and Bella sitting at a piano, Edward's fingers darting along the keys, playing a melody that was sweet yet familiar at the same time.

"I've heard that somewhere before..." Masen murmured, his eyes closed, trying to remember.

"It was the only thing that would get you to sleep." Bella muttered, resting her head on Edward's shoulder. "It's the lullaby he wrote for me."

"You used to hum that all the time." I said. "I remember from the countless times you used to babysit me."

She nodded. Soon, the closing notes of the lullaby appeared, but changed and slowed into a tune I knew all too well.

"You like Debussy?" I asked, choosing to sit on the floor next to the piano.

"Yes...Do you?" Edward answered, turning to look at me, but never stopping the flow of the music.

"Somewhat." I answered. "Anthony's the real classical freak. His ring tone on his cell is 'Moonlight Sonata'."

"So I've heard."

"Where is Anthony, anyway?" Bella asked.

"I think he's reading..." Masen answered. "And, knowing him, he's criticizing the entire works of Jane Austen."

Bella scowled. "I've got no idea what's wrong with that boy."

"Many things, Bells." I answered.

_"I can hear you, you know." _Anthony called from the library.

--------------------------------------

**Anthony POV**

I scowled at the titles on the shelf---_Sense and Sensibility, Pride and Predjudice, Mansfield Park. _Jane Austen's novels have never been my favorites. They always manage to be a plot full of petty drama and ghastly characters, and the only satisfaction gained from reading them is the inevitable happy ending, if happy endings can even be ruled as fulfilling.

That's one of the reasons I enjoy _Romeo and Juliet. _Even if there isn't a happy ending, it goes to show that nothing is stronger that true love. The characters may die at the end, but their hearts live on.

My brother doesn't understand this. He doesn't think that killing yourself over someone you love is any good. Masen thinks that would put all of your loved ones into unnecessary grief, and that would be a burden to those who've done nothing to offend. Because of his constant over analyzing of emotion and reasoning, he fails to realize that sometimes you cause more pain if you stay.

I know that I sound like a hopeless romantic who doesn't have a life, but I guess that's the product of reading romance novels all too much.

I pull a book at random off the shelf. _Twenty-Thousand Leauges Under The Sea. _Jules Verne. The original French version.

Now _this _is something worth reading.

------------------------------------------

**Mickey POV**

Later that day, I found myself looking through the clothes I had bought a few days ago with Alice, seeing what would make a good looking outfit.

I selected a turquoise and black plaid tank top, with grey skinny jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

As if right on cue, Alice walked in, surveying the clothes that were laying on my bed.

"Nice choice," she said, eyeing them carefully. "But I think you should go with those sparkly turquoise Converse you have." With that, she walked promptly into my closet, chucking the sneakers she spoke of onto my mattress, and grabbed a bracelet from a pile of jewelry in the drawer in my nightstand, putting that with the outfit as well.

"Thanks, Alice. I'll defientley wear it to school tomorrow."

"I knew you--" But whatever she was trying to say was cut off by the sound of a howl, loud, but in the distance.

It was Jacob---he had just phased and hour ago. But this wasn't the usual signal for the pack to meet him---he w_as_the Alpha, at fer all. The only sound that could have been was..._pain._

I darted past Alice, yanking the sliding glass window aside, along with the screen (no idea why it was there if there was no deck), and jumped, somersaulting as I phased.

The three story drop didn't hurt at all when I landed---on the contrary, I set off running the second I hit the ground.

_Jake, are you alright? _Nothing, nothing at all.

This was bad.

I pushed myself to go faster, daring my legs to stretch more with every bound.

I inhaled, and smelt Jake's scent, along with his blood.

I went faster, the trees almost becoming a blur. By that time, though, I heard someone catching up to me...Edward? Him, and the rest of the family soon after.

We raced to where Jacob was, and what we saw wasn't pretty.

* * *

**I realize the chapter is short. The next one will be longer, k?**

**Review! **

**-LN12**


	15. She Couldn't Win That Fight

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight series belongs to Stepheine Meyer. **

**Mickey POV**

My stomach twisted into knots seeing Jacob. He was bleeding from his head---not too bad, healing, of course, but still probably sustained from a blow to the head, knocking him unconscious. He was lying in a strange manner, thrown against a tree from the looks of it, and he looked to be in pain, even if he was out cold.

But what really got me were the vampires.

Four of them, three with eyes a blazing red so intense it could give a weaker person nightmares. They seemed to be siblings, for they each had black hair and similar face structure. They were each dressed in ripped jeans and cotton t-shirts, brandishing tarnished accessories to go along with their indie outfits.

The woman I assumed to be their leader was a different story. Clad in a black, bedazzled vest and blue bell-bottom jeans, barefoot and brandishing her teeth in a snarl, she had wild red hair and eyes so black you could barely see her pupils.

"Ah, Edward," she crooned, "I see you and your family own a few..._puppies, _now. You know, keeping Children of the Moon wouldn't be considered wise, especially to the Volturi."

Children of the Moon? Volturi? Before I knew it, the rest of the family had gathered, ready to defend and fight.

"Victoria." Carlisle's voice was calm, persuasive, yet the look on his face clearly showed he was enraged. Lizz was crying, Masen and Anthony holding her back so she couldn't try to tackle one of them. "If you and your...coven leave immediately, we will not harm you. However, you have already hurt our family," he gestured to to Jake, "So we are not hesitant to kill."

"Oh Carlisle, that is definetly clear. This is a fight we cannot win." She gestured to her coven to leave, who did so posthaste. "But there's more of us out there." She smirked, and ran to Jacob, biting his shoulder.

She was killing him. Masen and Anthony let Lizz go, and the two of us darted over, pure hatred coursing inside us.

I pounced, and knocked Victoria to the ground. My paws pinned her shoulders down, whilst Elizabeth and Carlisle were helping Jacob. Carlisle seemed to be sucking the venom out of his wound while Lizz put her shield up; the force field was distorting their images. But I hardly paid attention to that. My focus was on the cold-hearted beast in front of me. I growled, my face in hers.

"Go ahead, _mutt," _she sneered, while I snarled louder. "I'll be with my James soon---"

But whatever she was trying to say was cut off by the sound of me tearing off her head. My teeth ripped at her throat, severing her head off of her neck in a metallic screech. I shoved myself off the rest of her body---I didn't care about her any more. The others could finish the job.

I went over to Jacob, tears in my eyes, but suddenly bumped into something, my head hurting like hell.

Oh, right. Elizabeth's shield.

"Sorry," she murmured, taking it down effortlessly. I nodded and paced closer, peering around her to Jake.

The cut on his head was healing, quickly, and Carlisle was setting his ribs.

"He's going to be alright---although he will be out for a while," Carlisle said while pressing his bones back into place. "His system is fighting the remnants of the venom as we speak. Although this would be a little easier if he were conscious and could phase back. Mickey, can you get any thought process from him?"

There were more metallic ripping sounds and the smell of smoke and fire. Victoria was finished.

_Jake? _I called tentatively in my mind. Nothing. I looked at Carlisle and shook my head. I closed my eyes, idly looking to see if he was dreaming. There were flashes of colors and faces---mostly Lizz.

"He's nearly comatose." Edward said, coming up to us. "We need to get him back soon, once he's healed enough for us to move him. Lizz...are you okay enough to go back with the others? I don't want you out here."

She sighed, still crying, and bent down to kiss Jacob's cheek. Bella took her hand, and she and everyone besides Carlisle, Edward and I went back to the house.

_Tell Carlisle I said thank you. _I thought to Edward. _For saving him. _

He nodded, and smiled.

I sighed, and set off after my family.

**Lizz POV**

I paced the living room, looking outside almost every five seconds to see if my dad and Carlisle were coming with Jacob.

My hands drummed on my leg, stacatto and anxious.

Mickey sat outside in her wolf form, never taking her gaze off the forest. I had asked Masen why he wasn't sitting with her, and he replied that she was holding a meeting with the pack.

The pack had dwindled slightly since my mom's days, and now the members were Embry, Seth, Quil, Colin, Brady, Mickey, and Jake. Paul, Jared and Leah had stopped phasing since they found their imprints (you know, the regular ones that _do _age), and Quil was close to leaving in a year or two because he had just married Claire about six months ago.

Embry was the pack's second in command, ever since Jake became Alpha, and he and Mickey were probably talking now, trying to figure out what to do with the pack. There were four newborns on the loose, possibly _more,_ and if this Victoria was their leader, then they wouldn't be controlled. They were debating whether to bring the pack here to help us prevent deaths.

Aunt Rose turned on the news. Sure enough, there were a slew of unsolved murders in the nearby cities.

Rosalie went out to tell Mickey this, who growled a little at that, but otherwise, was unreadable.

After an hour, she took the clothes that Alice had set out for her and phased back.

"Well, I think you may be getting a pack of werewolves as your guests, Esme." Mickey said, coming in the door. She crossed the room and flopped down on the couch, turning her head at the news, scowling. "All this and we still have to go to school tomorrow."

I just took a deep breath, looking out the window again.

* * *

**And now the action begins. :)**

**Review. They keep me sane. (If you can call my current mental state 'sane'.)**

**-LN12**


	16. Awake

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight series belongs to Stepheine Meyer. **

**Mickey POV**

Today, I had almost lost one of my best friends.

Death is inevitable. Sometimes it's slow, sometimes it's quick and painless. Sometimes, it comes when you are least expecting it.

Like my parents. They died on impact from the head on collision. So did the drunk driver.

I'm not so sorry for him.

You know, about 115 people die every day in a car accident. That's one every 13 minutes. I guess my folks were 2 out of 115 that day.

Jacob had almost been lost today.

Lizz would have been a complete wreck. I don't think she would have been able to live without him.

Stupid vampire. Stupid Victoria. Or, as Masen said, 'Icky Vicky and her newborn crew.'

Amazingly, I managed to smile.

Embry and I talked for an hour, considering all the possibilities of what to do. There's more vampires out there. Newborns; crazed and uncontrolled.

There have been multiple homicides in the neighboring cities.

There's a battle coming.

How many more children will have to lose their parents before it ends?

**Lizz POV**

My brothers, Mickey, and I had spent the remainder of the afternoon and most of the night in the living room, waiting for Jacob, Carlisle, and Dad.

Six hours after we had left them, they came back.

Dad and Carlisle had moved him to the space in the house dubbed the 'hospital room', because of the beds and other surgical equipment set up in there.

Jake hasn't woken up yet.

WHY?!

**Masen POV**

Lizz had spent the entire night in the hospital room, waiting for Jake to wake up.

I got up from bed when my alarm rang, making my way to where she was, holding his hand.

"I suppose you're not coming to school." I said, pointing out the obvious.

She yawned, and stretched a bit. "Not if I can help it." She wrinkled her nose for a moment. "You think Mom and Dad'll let me?"

"I'm sure they'll understand." I smiled weakly. "I'll see you later---I've got to go drag Mickey out of bed."

She rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that."

I strolled down the hall and up the stairs, bursting through Mickey's door.

I took a running leap and jumped on her bed, at which she jumped a foot in the air.

She huffed, and rolled over, glaring at me. "Thank you, Masen, for the unneeded _heart_ _attack_."

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, beautiful, but we've got school in an hour."

She groaned, but got up, strolling to the closet. "Get changed and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

Just then, Lizz stage whispered,"GUYS! He's awake!"

The two of us took one look at each other and flew out of the room.

Of course, Anthony and I made it first since we were faster, but Mickey got there soon after. The three of us crowded in the door, holding our breath. Carlisle came as well.

Jake's eyes twitched and fluttered, and finally opened, his pupils dialating to the light. He caught sight of Lizz and smiled. "Hey," he greeted, his voice raspy.

Carlisle gently moved past us and to Jacob's side. "How are you feeling?"

Jake closed his eyes and smiled. "Well, both my head and shoulder hurt like hell," he replied, smirking. "And I'm kinda tired. But I guess that's to be expected, considering I was nearly killed by a bunch of vamps."

"You remember all that?" Mickey asked, strutting over to his bedside.

"Well, my memory goes as far back as when the big newborn threw me into a tree," he said. "What happened to the vampire's?"

"Well, the leader, Victoria, is dead," Anthony replied. "But her buddies are gone. We think there are more, considering the amount of killings in the nearby cities."

Jake made a face. "Mickey, have you talked to Embry about this?"

"Yeah," she answered. "If there's going to be some sort of fight, the pack's coming here, if needed."

"Good." Jacob glanced at the clock. "You guys should get ready for school."

Anthony, Mickey and I made our goodbye's and got dressed, eating breakfast (courtesy of Esme) and riding to school with Mom and Dad.

Lizz had stayed home to be with Jake, and we figured the sleep deprivation she had suffered wouldn't help her in school.

Mickey sighed as we pulled into a parking space. "Wonderful."

Anthony sighed. "C'mon, Chemistry is waiting." He, Mickey, Dad, and now, Mom, made their way to their first period class.

Everyone was chatting about what they were going to do this weekend. I smiled, knowing that none of them could be doing something as exciting (and slightly terrifying) as fighting a group of newborn vampires.

* * *

**This chapter is short. I am well aware of that. **

**Review anyway, please.**

**Thanks to TRDancer for the saying---'Icky Vicky and her newborn crew.' She's cool like that. :)**

**Thanks, -LN12**


	17. Sister

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight series belongs to Stepheine Meyer. **

**Mickey POV**

Alice was holding her head in her hands, trying to see the future. It was lunchtime, two days after the attack from Victoria, and we were figuring some sort of plan to tell when we had a family meeting later. Embry and the rest of the pack were coming today, too.

"I can't see!" she whined, pouting.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I said. "It's me and these guys, right?" I said, gesturing to the triplets.

"Unfortunately, yes," she answered. "And the fact that these people aren't sure what to do really doesn't help. The future keeps changing...and my visions are murky."

"Well, we know that there's already four of them," Anthony offered. "And how many newborns do you think Victoria would be able to keep in an army?"

"Well, she's obviously inexperienced," Jasper said. "It seems she really only got this idea recently."

"And by recent, he means in the past, ten or so years." Edward said. "Last time I was tracking her, she managed to give me a false lead to Brazil. She was really probably somewhere in the South, around Texas."

"Why was she there?" Lizz asked.

"In the South, there are armies of newborn vampires that fight for control of the major cities," Jasper said, looking distant. "The more cities you can get, the more times you can feed."

I shuddered, knowing what 'feed' meant.

"So she got the idea from a newborn army there..." Masen figured. "How many were in the armies in the South?"

"Back when I was with them?" Jasper asked. I suddenly understood why he had so many scars. I looked at his arm, just seeing the overlapping half moon marks on it. How many vampires had tried to kill him? Hundreds, at least. The same had died in the attempt. "Fifty, at the most. But, newborns are hard to control and their traces are easily recognisable. I'm guessing there's about twenty."

Twenty. Easy. Especially with the pack helping.

I just hoped the plan worked.

Edward looked at me, our eyes meeting.

_'It's not like I'm afraid, I just think my life would be a little easier if we were all human.' _I 'said', and he got a sad look in his eyes. It was true, though. I honestly wanted to be normal for a moment in my life.

The bell for the next class rang, and I noticed that most of the students had vacated the cafeteria. I kissed Masen on the cheek and made ny way to my locker, not really noticing the rest of the world.

In English, my mind was far from Shakespeare. I kept thinking about he upcoming fight...whe something crossed my mind.

Would Masen, Lizz and Anthony want to be included in that battle.

To be honest, I thought they were more than capable---with their gifts and skills, they would be great fighters with a little practice.

Of course, my main priority would be to keep Masen safe, which might be a weakness.

And I was pretty sure Edward and Bella wouldn't let them come, anyway.

**Lizz POV**

I met Mickey in front of class, last period, and she seemed a little off. Of course, I wasn't 100% after my soul mate nearly dying, but I could tell something was bothering her.

She was my best friend, my sister. We shared secrets and ice cream for years.

When class started, I discreetly scribbled a note in my fluid cursive and passed it to her.

**_Mickey, something's bothering you. Are you alright?_**

She looked at me for a moment before scrawling words in her uniform print.

I'm not exactly 'alright', per say...Just over thinking things. 

**_That's usually Masen's job. What's up?_**

Just coming up with strategy, I guess. I've never fought newborns before, I need to know how they think, and fight. 

That's when I was faced with a dilemma in my empathy. Mickey was a solider, tougher and never afraid to be a sudden assailant.

However, I never really was a strategist. It wasn't like I was all 'Oh my gosh! I, like, broke. A. Nail!' type, but I didn't get her way of contemplation, sometimes.

_**I see...Anything else?**_

Do you think Edward and Bella will let you guys fight? And by 'you guys' I mean you, Anthony, and Masen.

**_I think we'd have to beg for a while, but I'm saying there's a 50/50 chance here. We're going to figure all of that out at the meeting, right? _**

Yeah. But...do you think you'd be..._able, _to fight? That you can train yourself quickly enough?

**_First of all, we don't even KNOW for sure when they're coming. And yes, I think I'm able to fight. My gift gives me a pretty good advantage._**

You're right...I'm just worried about you guys. 

**_And you don't think we worry about you? Masen especially? Just because you can rip off a vampire's head (which was impressive, by the way) doesn't mean he wasn't having an anxiety attack the entire time. You seem to forget that he, and all of us, love you a lot._**

Thanks...And I know. I just have crummy self preservation. 

**_Story of your life. C'mon, lets change the subject. We haven't chatted in a while..._**

We switched to some happier topics, nearly getting caught passing notes in class with all of our giggling.

I had missed my goofy sister.

* * *

**No action in this chapter....but next chapter's the meeting...and some of the battle! WOOT! **

**You people must bow down in my mighty awesome-ness...Just kidding, but you are lucky you're getting this chapter now. I WAS planning on posting it tomorrow, since I was going swimming today, but it's raining. Forks-worthy rain. Pouring....**

**Anyhoo, there's a new poll up on my profile, so check it out and vote for my next story. :) **

**Also, I am now a registered beta-reader, ready to help anyone who needs it :)**

**REVIEW! Or James will eat you...:)**

**-LN12**


	18. Theeeyyy'rree Heeerrreee! again

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, 'Shattered', a song featured in this chapter, belongs to the band Of A Revolution. 'Bring Me to Life' belongs solely to the band Evanescence. **

**Mickey POV**

Jacob, the triplets, and I were doing a band practice to pass the time for the pack to get here. Their flights had been delayed---by two hours---so we were stuck with nothing to do and a bit of restlessness.

"You know, it would have been easier for them to run here..." Lizz said, looking out the window for what seemed to be the thousandth time that hour.

"Not necessarily," I said. "The distance from here to La Push is roughly 500 miles. It'd take less time to fly there than to run, seeing as there are no layovers in the flight and the pack would eventually have to rest."

She considered that for a moment. "I guess you're right. I just wish they'd get here already."

"So do we." Masen added.

"That's just because you want to pull pranks with Colin and Brady." Jake accused. He was a lot better than he was before, and only had restrictions on phasing and physical activity in order to heal completely.

Masen gave him his classic 'shifty eyes' look. "Maybe..."

I rolled my eyes. The trouble those three could get into was amazing.

"Let's just start the song..." I said, not wanting to get into an argument. We chose a number we had written quite a while ago, entitled 'Shattered'. Anthony sang with good emotion...

_In a way, I need a change  
From this burnout scene  
Another time, another town, another everything  
But it's always back to you  
Stumble out in the night  
From the pouring rain  
Made the block, sat and thought  
There's more I need  
It's always back to you_

_But I'm good without ya  
Yeah I'm good without you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_How many times can I break til I shatter?  
Over the line, can't define what I'm after  
I always turn the car around  
Give me a break; let me make my own pattern  
All that it takes is some time  
But I'm shattered  
I always turn the car around_

_I had no idea that the night  
Would take so damn long  
Took it out, on the street  
While the rain still falls  
Push me back to you_

_But I'm good without ya  
Yeah I'm good without you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_How many times can I break til I shatter?  
Over the line, can't define what I'm after  
I always turn the car around  
Give me a break; let me make my own pattern  
All that it takes is some time  
But I'm shattered  
I always turn the car around_

_Give it up, give it up Baby  
Give it up, give it up now, now_

_How many times can I break til I shatter?  
Over the line, can't define what I'm after  
I always turn the car around  
All that I feel is the realness I'm faking  
Taking my time  
But its time that I'm wasting  
I always turn the car around_

_How many times can I break til I shatter?  
Over the line, can't define what I'm after  
I always turn the car around  
Don't wanna turn that car around  
I gotta turn this thing around_

Edward and Bella had listened in from the doorway, so we got a small standing ovation.

"I've got a request," Bella's voice chimed from the door.

"What song, Bells?" I asked, fiddling with a guitar string.

"What's that one you and Masen learned a year ago? By Evanecsence?"

Both Masen and I looked down. She was talking about a song the both of us loved, and though it was a tad dark, we learned it and played it together. After a while, we convinced the others to play it with us.

"Bring Me To Life?" I asked, biting my lip.

"That's the one."

"Okay..." I said, nodding to Anthony to begin.

The first notes tinkled to life, and I began singing. (AN: _Italics: Mickey **Bold Italics: Masen **_Underlined: Both)

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb _

_Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_**(Wake me up)  
**Wake me up inside  
__**(I can't wake up)  
**Wake me up inside  
**(Save me)**  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
__**(Wake me up)  
**Bid my blood to run  
__**(I can't wake up)  
**Before I come undone  
__**(Save me)  
**Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

_**(Wake me up)  
**Wake me up inside  
__**(I can't wake up)  
**Wake me up inside  
__**(Save me)  
**Call my name and save me from the dark  
__**(Wake me up)  
**Bid my blood to run  
__**(I can't wake up)  
**Before I come undone  
**(Save me)**  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**  
Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling _

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
__**There must be something more  
**Bring me to life_

_(**Wake** **me** **up**)  
Wake me up inside  
__**(I can't wake up)  
**Wake me up inside  
__**(Save me)  
**Call my name and save me from the dark  
__**(Wake me up)  
**Bid my blood to run  
__**(I can't wake up)  
**Before I come undone  
(__**Save me)  
**Save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)  
__**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
**(Bring me to life)_

Just as the song ended, the sound of several cars pulling up the drive gathered our attention.

"They're here!" Alice called.

"Thank you, Carol Anne," I mumbled, joking, as the entire family dashed outside. Elizabeth and I helped Jacob down the stairs because of his persistant soreness, and watched as two taxi's pulled up to the house.

After that, it was one hell of a reunion.

I was taken up in bone-crushing hugs from the guys, which I eagerly returned. Colin, Brady, and Masen were eagerly chatting away with each other, and Anthony and Seth were joking around.

We all proceeded into the living room, where the pack was greeted by the rest of the Cullens. I sat in between Brady and Masen, content to have my lunkhead brothers back.

"I'm sure Mickey has told you why you are here," Carlisle began. "There is an army of newborns coming, and we are in dire need of reinforcements. Frankly, I'm against taking lives, but these young vampire's are intent on hurting our family and have caused quite a killing spree amongst the local towns."

"Carlisle?" I asked, suddenly remembering something I wanted to ask. "Victoria---" there was a collective hiss at her name "---called Jake and I 'Children of the Moon', and she mentioned the 'Volturi'...who or what exactly does this mean?"

"The Volturi are best described as the rulers of the vampire world," It was Edward who answered the question. "The govern our species and punish those who break the laws. We don't want to get them involved in this, because they've hunted Children of the Moon before."

"Children of the Moon are werewolves that change during the full moon only, and are completely hindered by pure animal instinct." Carlisle finished for him.

"So what you're saying is, we need to get rid of these newborns A.S.A.P., since we don't want these Volturi people intervening, because they'll think we're 'real' werewolves?" Seth questioned, putting air quotes on 'real'.

"Precisely. The issue is, we don't know when they're coming or how many there are."

"That's because they haven't made a decision yet!!" Alice interjected. "All I'm getting is possible strategic moves. Heck, I don't even think they've got a leader!"

The pack was giving us weird looks, so I gave an explanation: "Alice can see the future, but only when others have made decisions. Whenever they change their minds, the vision changes. Not to mention she can't 'see' werewolves or hybrids."

Alice gasped suddenly, gathering our attention.

"Yes!" she said excitedly. "There's thirty of them. They're coming in three weeks, to...our backyard?" she ended, confused. Her eyes glazed over again. "No...the clearing where we played baseball last month."

"Thirty?!" Bella asked. "In _three weeks?! _Will we be ready by then?"

And the fact of the matter was...I wasn't sure.

**Bella POV (Weren't expecting her, were you?)**

Thirty newborns in three weeks.

Insanity!

Half of us---meaning me and the pack, had never fought them! Newborns were completely different from experienced vampires, especially because of their added strength.

"Callm down, Bella." Jasper chided from across the room. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were having a heart attack. We can train."

"Speaking of which---Jasper," Carlisle addressed him. "Since you have more...seniority in the subject, would you do the honors of teaching us the proper technique of disposing with the newborns?"

Japser just smiled. I took that as a yes.

"Then I guess we have things settled." Carlisle said, and we all scattered about the house.

About an hour later, while Edward and I were listening to music---and kissing---in our cottage when we heard our children run to the door. We let them in gladly---Edward said they had something to ask us.

"Um, Mom, Dad," Lizz began. "We...wanted to discuss the possibility of us joining in on the fight."

Oh, this was going to be a _long _night. I looked at Edward: he wasn't too happy.

* * *

**I realize I said I was going to include a portion of the battle in this chapter, but then I realized I'd need to write about the training. :)**

**The whole---'They're here!' and 'Carol Anne' bit was a joke about the movie 'Poltergeist', a huge blockbuster hit. Frankly, I hated the movie...:)**

**I looked at the poll---9 votes. Now, I'm pretty sure there are more than nine people who read my stories regularly...so that means---VOTE! Now. If you haven't. Otherwise, I'll have no idea what my readers want for my next story. **

**Review please. Or I'll cry---TT-TT. **

**-LN12**


	19. Training

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, relax. **

**Anthony POV**

I quickly looked into he minds of our parents to see if we needed any incentive to persuade them.

Mom was mostly anxious about our father's upcoming reaction, while a small part of her mind registered the instinctive protectiveness of her children.

Dad wasn't any better, if not, worse. All he kept doing was envisioning the worst-possible scenario, usually involving our deaths.

"Now, before you answer," Masen warned. "We just want to say that we will respect your final decision, no matter what it is."

"_Why _do you want to fight in the first place?"

"Because we've been feeling pretty helpless in the situation," I explained. "Not to mention that with Lizz's and my gift, we'd be an asset."

_Thanks for excluding me in that department, bro. _Masen thought, rolling his eyes.

It wasn't _my _fault his gift wasn't offensive or defensive, was it?

Dad put his head into his hands, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We're concerened for your safety, Anthony. It's not a matter to us whether you could be of assistance."

"And what are we going to do while you're fighting, Dad?" Lizz asked. "Sit around and wait? You _know _someone could find us, and if we couldn't protect ourselves, we'd be dead." Our parents flinched, imagining the situation.

"We aren't kids anymore. We can take care of ourselves with proper direction." Masen added. Speaking of proper direction...

"Mom, Dad," I said, suddenly getting an idea. "Why don't you let us train with the family, and you can have final say over whether we're ready."

Mom looked at me for a moment, before turning to our dad. "Edward, it seems fair."

Dad smiled faintly. "They're persuasive."

"Gee, where'd you think we got that from?" Masen joked, smirking at him.

"It's a deal, then." Dad said.

We hugged them and went to leave. Masen started scheming of pranks to pull with Colin and Brady.

"Don't. Even. _Think, _about it, under the assumption you would like to live to see the light of day, Masen." I warned on our way out about a trick involving Rosalie and pink hair dye.

"I wasn't _actually _going to---"

"Please, don't insult my intelligence. Or skills at reading your insane thoughts." I interrupted, waving goodbye to our parents.

"It would be _temporary _dye."

"Don't worry, I'll keep them in line," Lizz assured our parents, closing the door behind us.

_"He didn't inherit any mental ilnesses from either of us, did he?" _I heard Dad murmur from inside.

"I feel _LOVED_!" my brother yelled, sarcastic.

"As you should, dear brother." I commented. "Race me to the house?"

"Go!"

That's really all it takes to distract either of us. Throw in a competition and we forget the past hour.

He may be a pain, but I love my brother.

**Mickey POV**

Newborns are essentially different from the average vampire because of their strength and heightened blood lust," Jasper lectured as we all sat in the backyard. The pack and I were in our wolf forms. "From what I've heard, Bella didn't experience the 'newborn madness', but her strength was rather forceful."

Jake nodded.

"Newborns---and untrained vampires fight with their instinct, purely animal. They don't think before they pounce, so their movements are really, nothing but brute force. If you come at them from an angle, keep them guessing and confused, you can be able to take them down."

Jasper let this sink in for a moment, smiling at us, even though his posture was rigid and military style.

"Now, I'm going to use Emmett--" Em jumped up and waved, causing us to giggle,---" as an example of a newborn. He will fight with instinct, and since he has more strength than the average vampire, he will most likely prove to be the best 'training dummy'."

"I'm offended, Jazz," Emmett mock pouted. Jasper smiled again.

"First one to end up on he ground, loses."

Emmet sunk into a protective crouch, low and to the ground. Jasper stood patiently and waited. Then, quick as lightening, Emmett pounced.

The blond haired vampire moved out of the way swiftly, spinning around to face his opponent.

That was how it went for the most part. Emmett would try to land a hit, in predictable places, while Jasper easily dodged the shots. Jazz started landing hits of his own, finally pinning Emmett to the ground for a few seconds.

"And that's how it's done."

**Lizz POV**

Mickey and I collapsed on the couch in my room after a full day of training.

"Every square inch of my body hurts." Mickey whined, stretching.

"Welcome to the club. I'm going to take a shower."

The hot water did miracles on my skin, easing my sore muscles.

I reflected on my training.

Emmett had been my sparring partner, and I won five times out of seven. Mostly, I blocked his shots with my shield if I wasn't quick enough to move away, pinning his massive frame to the ground. He told me I was catching on fast, although the use of my shield was a little 'unfair'.

Oh well. 'Unfair' was a big advantage, especially when the newborns I'd be facing would be ten times stronger than my uncle.

I had three words. Bring. It. On.

Of course, I wasn't ready _yet, _but I was starting to understand how to be a fighter, thinking up ways to defeat my opponent.

I slipped into my pajamas after coming out of the shower, then walked into my room.

Mickey had passed out on my couch.

Smiling, I left her there, not having the heart to wake her or to move her.

"Night, sis." I murmured, shutting off my light and jumping into bed.

* * *

**And there, it's done. **

**_CONTEST!!!!!!!_**

_**I'm hol****ding a contest for reviews. All my creative friends, get your typing fingers ready! There's three categories---Weirdest/Random-est, Rudest (don't hold out on me, give it your all! Make me hate you---or laugh and do both at the same time.), and Funniest.**_

**_There will be 3rd, 2nd, and 1st place winners in each category, if I have enough people doing this. _**

**_Rules: _**

**_All entries must be sent by the second to last chapter---and I'll let you know when the deadline comes. _**

**_Multiple entries allowed and encouraged. _**

**_Give me a small indication (in the BEGINNING of the review) that this is for the contest. _**

**_Contest winners will be posted in the last chapter, and I'm thinking up prizes for them as I type. _**

**_So, type something up and send it!!!!! :)_ **

**-LN12**


	20. Battle

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, relax. **

**Lizz POV**

I darted throughout the forest, laughing.

The wind caressed my body, feeling warm, as I tore through the undergrowth, elated.

"I win!" I sang, springing into a meadow and flopping down beneath a tree. I could hear the thud of paws coming behind me, changing into a human.

"Sure, sure, keep on gloating. I let you win," Jacob insisted, pulling on his shorts.

"Keep telling yourself that."

Warm arms wrapped around my face, even better feeling than the wind. Jake's chin rested on my shoulder. "You may try to runaway, but I'll always be right behind you."

I smiled. "Is that supposed to be a metaphor relating to how much you care about me?"

He laughed. "Yes. How'd I do?"

I turned to kiss his cheek. "Good."

I wathced as his brow furrowed, his face scrunching up in concentration. I usually found that funny and cute, but it seemed important to him. After a long while, he spoke. "Lizzie, are you sure...you're ready to fight tomorrow?"

I rolled my eyes. That question had been asked thousands of times, and my answer wasn't changing. "Everyone says I'm ready. _I feel _ready. I am ready." I said quickly. "Relax. We don't need anymore stress right now."

His eyes locked on mine for a second, then he looked up and sighed. "You're right. It's just the insane protectiveness that comes along with being in love with the greatest girl in the world."

I giggled. "You're biased."

"Yep." I snickered harder.

"Jake?"

"Yes?"

I blushed a little, somewhat embarrassed by the thought. "Are _you _ready?"

"Hell, yes!" he said, eyeing me like I was insane. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, gee, let me see..." I said sarcastically, tapping the side of my head. "Oh, you nearly _died _the last time?"

"Lizzie, that wasn't a fair fight. There were _five _of them."

"Then why didn't you run away?"

He bit his lip, thinking of how to phrase his words. "I don't think I could have outrun them...not to mention I could have been leading them right to you guys."

I snorted. Why did I have to get the _noble _boyfriend? "Just be careful, alright?"

He planted kisses down my neck, causing me to shiver with pleasure. "I'll be careful if you are."

I could agree to that.

**Mickey POV**

Esme had recently taken to baking to occupy her time, and she was having me sample desserts. My favorite thing to do, if I say so myself.

"Ahhh..." I groaned, biting into Death by Chocolate...Ha. Death by Chocolate made by a vampire. "This is _so good!" _

Esme beamed, while Jasper looked on in disgust. "Smells horrible and unappetizing to me."

I sighed, enjoying every bite of the delicious food. "I pity you, then. Why are you watching us anyway?"

"Because Alice is busy turning Bella into her personal doll."

"So you're not here just because you enjoy my company?" I asked, smiling as I took another bite.

"Nope," he replied, popping the 'p'.

Just then, Anthony walked in.

"I thought I smelled chocolate," he muttered, taking a seat besides me at the kitchen counter. He grabbed a spoon and began digging in the serving dish, ladling it into a bowl.

"What's Masen doing?" I asked, inhaling the rest of my food.

"After five times of me beating him at Mariokart, he kicked me out of his room." I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he could be a sore loser.

"Sometimes?! Talk about _all _the time, Mickey." he said, laughing.

"Eat the food," I cautioned, with a glare. "--and shut up."

He smirked, but continued eating, flashing Esme the thumbs-up sign. She beamed at the both of us, taking the dish and wrapping it in tinfoil before putting it in the fridge.

I noticed Jasper still looking at us. "Anything wrong? Or are you just going to stand there and stare at us for the entire night?"

Jasper ran a hand through his blonde hair. "You two remind me of Edward and Alice."

"He's Alice, right?" I joked, while getting up to wash the bowl.

"Ha, ha, you are so funny."

"Exactly, like Edward and Alice," Jasper added. "Except for the height difference."

**Masen POV**

Mikayla's eyes were locked on the horizon, searching for something, _any _kind of movement in the trees.

The eighteen of us had gathered in the clearing earlier, ready to defend our family.

I heard the leaves rustle; the light whisper of feet among the hard ground of the forest.

They're coming.

Mickey's head ducked down, low to the ground. I stroked her fur affectionately before assuming a crouch of my own, along with my family.

Twenty-two vampire's stormed into the clearing. Apparently, they get on each other's nerves and rip each other to pieces on occasion.

Nice army.

**Anthony POV**

I breathed in deeply, catching the strong scents of the army in front of us, coming closer, closer...

But they _stop. _

Plan Flaw #1.

"Vegetarians, mutants, wolves," a bulky vampire greeted us patronizingly. His eyes were a darker burgundy than the rest, and I assumed he had taken the position of leader. "You have murdered our noble leader--" _Noble. _As if. "--and for that you must pay." He went on to talk about our incoming deaths, leaving his army open for attack.

Plan Flaw #2.

A growl resonates in my father's chest, echoed by the rest of us until building into a haunting harmony. The savage gesture spoke louder than any words, showing that divided we may be weaker, as shown by Jacob before, but together, we are strong.

Sounds like something you've heard before, correct? Well whoever told you that was absolutely right.

I pop inside the army's heads quickly. All thoughts are consumed with killing, carnage repeated in mind after mind.

And some of these newborns look as young as 14.

Sickening. Horrible.

And we have to kill all of them.

It's not like we can sit them down for a nice chat and teach them all about our way of life---there were too many.

I wish there was a way, though---STOP! Being an idealist never gets you anywhere.

Trust me, I've seen enough minds to know that.

We charge, ready to start the battle.

* * *

**Review, or I kill you. KIDDING! But seriously, I worked my ass off to get you this. I EVEN RE-WROTE half of it. And I NEVER do that. The least you can do is assure me my writing is appreciated.**

**Sorry about the short notice---but this story's got about 2-3 chapters left, including the epilogue. **

**Contest still open, and rules are still at the end of the last chapter. I've only got 2 entries...and I want more. At least 2 in every category. **

**Thanks, love you all. :) **

**-LN12**


	21. Proposal

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, relax. **

**Masen POV**

I never thought it would hurt this much. To kill someone.

These kids were in every way what they were called---kids. Most of them looked about 15.

It was cruel; the way I tore another boy's head off, throwing it into the fire. It felt...wrong. This _did _feel like protecting my family, so I wasn't going to stop.

I pitied them---so much. They were kids who dreamed and had lives and friends. Now, they were bloodthirsty...monsters.

You know, most people think that just because I don't enjoy reading until my eyes are sore, and that I crack a lot of jokes, that I'm a troublemaker: that I'm stupid.

What they don't realize is that the jokes cheer people up: they keep out the hurt others feel.

The issue is, I can't come up with any punchlines for this.

**Edward POV**

For years, I have delved into the minds of monsters, even worse than myself, and the things I have done.

Reflecting on _my _newborn years, I found great similarities in the way we thought. Their minds were consumed with bloodlust, carnage.

From their...upbringing, I find it hard to believe that we could change their mindset, and get them to reconsider their hunting habits.

Masen stared at the pyre we had built, watching the flames curl into hazy smoke. He gave me a somber wave, before charging to a girl, twisting her arm off while Mickey tore off a leg.

I sighed, then went to 'assist' Bella with a newborn.

**Lizz POV**

I don't think I ever left Jacob's side during the entire battle.

Together, we took down newborn after newborn, speedily tearing them to pieces.

I tried not to look at their glowing, horrifying red eyes, their feral beauty.

Let's just say I failed.

They scared the heck out of me, to say the least. But with Jacob by my side, I could face it.

I jumped on the back of a male newboen, whilst Jacob broke off a limb.

I couldn't tune out the howls of agony, either.

**Mickey POV**

Us wolves, we're born to be fighters.

In our blood, passed down century by century, is the magic of shape shifting.

Yeah, I know I sound like the beginning of a Disney classic, but it's really the only good description.

The scarlet eyes bugged me---like looking into the eyes of a demon. Or, if you're Jacob, a 'freaking Terminator's'. I suppose, though, that it depends on who is behind them. If it were Bella, I could imagine that it wouldn't be as frightening to see.

_'Aw, poor little baby is scared?' _Embry chided, laughing in his head. I responded by tearing off a leg from a female.

_'Laugh it up, why don't you.' _I remarked, tossing the leg into a fire nearby.

--------------------

After ten long minutes, the battle was over.

The smoke rose into the sky, hazy and purple-colored. Masen and I plopped on the cold ground, breathing heavy.

After a long while, he turned onto his stomach, looking into my eyes. "Nothing broken, bruised, or bleeding. I suppose your worries were unjust, then," he said, a little smug.

I rolled my eyes. I _had _expressed my worries about him fighting, but it was the usual imprinting factor: automatic worry for your imprint. You wanted to protect them from everything, no matter what.

The tough realization was that I couldn't be a shield for him anymore.

The pack raced to the Cullen house, happy that we had won. Seth and I tied for first place, bumping fists and whooping as we came out of the forest.

"Oh yeah!" Seth called. "We dominate."

"And don't you forget it!" I added, as the others came trudging, the Cullens close behind.

There was a collective rolling of eyes from the entirety of our friends.

"Is that like a thing, now?" I asked. "We all do it so often: it's starting to become a tad cliche."

They all ignored me. Typical.

We gathered in the spacious living room, joking and speaking excitedly about the day's events, all of us sharing a little compassion for those we had to fight.

After about an hour, Edward rose, saying he had an announcement.

"I've thought this over for a while now, and I've figured I wanted to say this in front of our family, and my children."

"Aww, how sweet," Masen and I said in unison. Edward smirked, then strolled over to Bella.

"Bella, you are my light. My angel. I love you more than air, even if I don't need it," he got down on one knee, while the room gasped. He was _proposing! _"And, because of your beauty and kindness, I would like the honor of you becoming my wife." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a velvet case and popping it open. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

Bella's eyes widened at the ring. She beamed down at Edward. "Yes."

What a freaking Kodak moment it was then.

The enitre room bust into cheers (and wolf whistles) as the two shared a kiss. The triplets and I dashed up to hug Bella and Edward.

I bit my lip after embracing Bella, turning to Edward. I held up my arms, putting on my best 'angel' face. His face lit up even more than it had before, and his hug was warm, even though his body was freezing cold.

"Sweet speech, Edward." I complimented after we pulled away. "Very romantic."

There were embraces and and congradulations all around, when Alice suddenly ran up to Bella.

"I _have _to plan the wedding! Please?"

She laughed, a chorus of angels ringing. "Of course. Why wouldn't I let my maid of honor do so?"

Alice squealed, breaking the sound barrier.

Never had there been a happier moment in the crazy Cullen abode.

* * *

**Right now, it's 1:00 am. This is the latest I've ever stayed up writing...so...REVIEW!!**

**Two more chapters to come. Contest is still open, so enter...Cause I think I've only got...3...:(**

**Poll is closed. 'Forbidden, Yet Beautiful' won. Check my profile if you forgot the summary. :)**

**Thanks. Love you all. :)**

**-LN12**


	22. Wedding

**

* * *

**

**AAHHHHH!!! Where did LN12 go?! Not to fear, my lovelies, she was at camp. Enjoy the UNINTENTIONAL last chapter of 'Like We All Need More Drama in Our Lives.'**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, relax. **

**Mickey POV **

I never really used to look at myself in the mirror too much. Whether I was busy, or wasn't liking my appearance at the time, this reflective object never held much for me.

But now, I couldn't tear my eyes away.

This alien beauty was so much different than myself.

Her russet skin contrasted with the silver dress dramatically, making her bold. Her cropped hair was swept to the side, the bright blue fringe framing her face. Her dark brown eyes were rimmed in forest green eyeshadow, making them pop amongst her dark, long lashes, while a clear gloss accentuated her full lips. Her long legs extended past the dress cut at her knees, ending in a pair of bright, metallic flats. Her eyebrows were arched artistically (which, I tell you, was the result of fifteen _long _minutes of waxing), highlighting her already over-the-top eyes.

Everything about her screamed _dramatic. _Basically, that's the reason why it took me a while to figure out it was me.

"Oh. My. GOD!" I yelled for what seemed the first time in ages. "Alice, I _love_ you!"

She was in front of the sink, applying mascara to Lizz. "I see that you are satisfied with my work."

"You are absolutely amazing."

Alice laughed, simultaneously slipping stilettos onto Elizabeth. "And Lizz, here you are."

Lizz hesitantly got out of her seat, going with me to the mirror. Her jaw dropped.

Lizz was gorgeous, of course. The silver dress she had on (matching mine, but of course, smaller) showed her curves and made her pale skin look even more flawless. The natural blush on her cheeks showed scarlet, her brown eyes alight. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail, the curls bouncing against her back.

Alice turned to look at us, sighing in pleasure.

Of course, she looked like a model herself, even if she didn't meet the height requirement. Her usually spiky hair was curled, giving her a classic 1930's look. The metallic dress hung on her body nicely, showing her hips. "I'll see you two later. Don't ruin my masterpiece!" she danced out the door, probably going to do a last minute check on Bella.

I sighed, plopping down on the plush chair. Lizz sat along with me, smirking.

"So, tell me again what the play list is for tonight?" our band was playing at the reception, and we had written a few songs in the time frame of the wedding planning...which took about a month. Along with a few of our old favorites, we each (meaning me, Lizz, Anthony, and Masen, since Jacob had 'no creative skills except for miraculously keeping rythm') wrote a special melody specifically for the wedding.

"Um...'That's What You Get', 'Miracle', 'My Heart', 'Hallelujah', 'All Around Me', 'Chasing Cars', 'Hero/Heroine', 'Lucky'...and those four songs that we've agreed not to talk about in case people were listening, right Dad?"

Edward stuck his head in the door, smiling. "You haven't even thought of them while I'm around. Good work."

"Nice." I appraised, looking at Edward's suit as he stepped into the bathroom. Classic black, with a blue tie. He smirked.

"Nervous?" Lizz asked, noticing his peculiar expression.

"No. Excited." Edward started beaming. "Might I say, you both look beautiful."

"Thanks." Lizz and I responded in unison.

Just then, Masen came in. "Dad, you need to get down there. We're starting in a few minutes."

With that, Edward nodded, kissing our foreheads and dashing downstairs.

"Elizabeth? Can you come in for a second?" Alice called from another room. She flitted out of the bathroom as well.

Masen and I stared at each other for a long time. He was wearing a black suit like his father, along with a green tie. His usually messy hair was much more organized, his bright jade eyes alight with their usual excitement. And of course, I felt unworthy of him.

"Wow," he said, sitting by me. "Be careful, we wouldn't want you to outshine the bride."

I rolled my eyes. "Have you _seen _your mother? She's lucky if the sun isn't jealous of her."

"I haven't seen her yet. What's the dress like?" he asked, making casual conversation as he twirled a strand of my hair.

"Beautiful. You know Alice. It's a classy combination of style and antiquity. Covered in old-fashioned embroidery and lace, yet form-fitting and strapless."

"You sound like a fashion magazine."

"Really? I've never picked one up in my life." We both laughed at that. "You should get downstairs. We're starting soon."

He kissed my cheek and went down. I sighed, progressing to where the girls were congregated together.

Bella was gloriously amazing. Of course, that was how all vampires were. Around her neck was a sparkling silver pendant, one that went with the old-fashioned engragement ring.

"And here's the veil!" Alice yelped happily, setting it atop Bella's intricately braided hair. It flowed to her waist, and she flipped it over her face, sheilding her eyes in a river of thin ivory.

Carlisle gracefully ascended the stairs, as the piano tinkled to life. "Bella, girls, you all look wonderful. Are we ready?"

Rosalie, Elizabeth and I took our plces side by side at the top of the grand staircase. Alice was behind us, and Carlisle linked her arm in his; Bella had asked him to lead her along the aisle since her father had no idea of her being alive.

The wedding march along with a few embellishments started, and I counted the seconds between my steps as the three of us came down the stairs.

I received silent smiles from all off my friends---it seemed like all of La Push had been invited, even if it really was only those who knew about vampires and werewolves. I saw Billy Black and Sue Clearwater, along with my 'Auntie' Leah and her imprint. The smell of unfamiliar vampire filled my nostrils: I supposed those were the Denali's. The scent of freesia dominated the air though, making me a tad lightheaded with all of the scent decoding.

When Bella was in view, Edward completely lost it. Not to say he was making out with her in the middle of the aisle, but his look of utter adoration was almost sickening. In a sweet way, though.

And then, in a gesture older than time, Carlisle placed Bella's hand in Edward's.

Edward picked up a platinum wedding band from a pillow on a pedestal at the minister's directing. Bella and Edward had written their own vows, so he started with his.

"I, Edward, affirm my love to you, Bella, as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, generous, and smart person I have ever known, and I promise to always respect you and love you." he took the ring and held it up. "Just as this circle is without end, my devotion to you is forever and eternal. With this ring, I thee wed." He slipped the band on her finger.

Bella took her ring from the pillow. "I, Bella, am making you a promise. This vow is to give you only what I have: my love for you. It is permanent, as is this band of permanent metal. A reminder of the bonds we share. With this ring, I thee wed." she slipped the band on his finger.

Of course, the kiss they shared was long and inappropriate, but we let them have twenty seconds before someone started coughing. After embraces and congratulations were exchanged, we all made our way into the other room for the reception.

The five of us took our places on the small stage; I slipped out of the shoes and mussed up my hair a little; dressing up wasn't really my thing, even if I could look great. The boys took off their jackets, loosened their ties and cuffed their shirts.

We played our set for most of the night, pausing for toasts and speeches, finally, it was the time to present the songs we had written for the happy couple.

Masen took a place at the microphone as the guests settled down a little.

"About two decades ago, a girl named Bella moved to a town named after a utensil. Who could've thought that decision would bring you three kids as nut-so as us," he grinned as everyone else laughed. "Love you, Mom and Dad."

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
call I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat,  
Just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet_

_I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to,  
To make you mine  
Stay with me tonight_

_Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
'Cause every breath that you will take  
When you are sitting next to me  
Will bring life into my deepest hopes,  
What's your fantasy?_

_'Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to,  
To make you mine  
Stay with me tonight_

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
x4_

_I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to,  
To make you mine  
Stay with me tonight_

_I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to,  
To make you mine  
Stay with me tonight_

He stepped back, and gave his twin the mic.

"Almost every kid thinks their parents are the best in eternity. It's really too bad that we're the only lucky ones there. Love you guys." Anthony said.

_Today is a winding road  
Thats taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa  
Today in the blink of an eye  
I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know, whoa  
Today I'm on my own  
I cant move a muscle and I cant pick up the phone, I don't know_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think Ill make it out but you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road  
That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder_

Lizz took her place in front. "And now it's the sane child's turn. I love you two, and I know you guys will be happy together forever!"

_1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_Give me more lovin' than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you  
I love bein' around you  
You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you_

_Give me more lovin' from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Best that I've had, I'm so glad that I found you  
I love bein' around you  
You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you  
I love you_

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you  
I love you_

_1, 2, 3, 4  
I love you  
I love you_

After that, I took the stage-front, acoustic guitar in hand. "Why hello, honorary parents! This is just a little tribute to you from the child who promises never to touch a stove."

"Thank you!" Edward and Bella called out from eachothers' arms.

I rolled my eyes and started playing.

_Is this the whole picture  
Or is it just the start?  
Is this the way you love me?  
You're capturing my heart  
I used to try and walk alone  
But I've begun to grow  
And when you tell me just to rest  
I'm finally letting go  
I let go_

_And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know, I'm ok  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in your arms.... I'm home_

_I'm seeing so much clearer  
Looking through your eyes  
I could never find a safer place  
Even if I tried  
All the times I've needed you  
You've never left my side  
I'm clinging to your every word  
Don't ever let me go  
Don't let go_

_And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know, I'm ok  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in your arms.... I'm home  
I'm home  
I run to your arms_

_And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know, I'm ok  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in your arms_

_And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know, I'm ok  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in your arms.... I'm home  
_

_I'm home_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Please, you guys, at least try to stay out of trouble!" Bella said, as she and Edward hugged us goodbye for their honeymoon.

"Ah, we can't really make any promises--" Masen stared, but all he got was an embarrasing kiss on the cheek. "Alright, I'll shut up."

Jacob snorted. "Like We All Need More Drama in Our Lives."

And that, was completely right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sad face. Story's over. :(:(:(:( The songs that the triplets and Mickey 'wrote' were: 'Your Call'--Secondhand Serenade, 'Thunder'---Boys Like Girls, '1,2,3,4'---Plain White T's. The other songs in the playlist were by Paramore, Flyleaf, Snow Patrol, and Jason Mraz, in that order. :) **

**Anyhoo, there are thank-you's to be made and contest winners to be announced. **

**Winners:**

**Winner of the Funniest category-----TRDancer!!!! yay!!! Your prize is: DESIGN A CHARACTER FOR THE STORY, 'DARKNESS'! I'll PM you with the details later.**

**Winner of the Meanest category-----TRD again!!! :) Same prize as before, just for 'Forbidden, Yet Beautiful'. **

**Winner of the Weirdest category-----Essabellia!!!! You can design a character in 'Darkness', too! :)**

**Honarable Mentions:**

**Weirdest: Patshawna. You get to choose a special location for 'Darkness.' I'll PM you with the options. **

**Meanest: topaz eyed lullaby. You get to choose a description for a guitar the main character owns in "Forbidden, Yet Beautiful." I'll PM you later.**

**_THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU:_**

**RSTdivide: You guys are awesome, spazzish, and were the first reviewers for my story. Thanks!**

**TRD: AAAHHHH! Love ya, sistah! Always reviewing with sweet one-liners and quirky compliments. **

**MALICIOUSteddy: Still lovin the name. Still likin the reviews. Thanks.**

**twilightkristy: You come back from a trip after a MONTH and you review ever single chapter you missed. Dedication much? :):):):) xD THANK YOU WITH ICE CREAM ON TOP!!**

**Jessie Maude: You like my stories, I enjoy your reviews. :):):)**

**So...22 chapters of awesome. Thanks for reading it. "Forbidden Yet Beautiful' is coming in a few days, and 'Sunlight' will end in a week or two. :) **

**Love ya'll. :) Peace!**

**-LN12**

**PS: Bella's dress and veil will be on my profile in a minute. Check it out! **


	23. I WROTE AN EXTRA!

**GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!?!?!?**

**I've just written an EXTRA for this story!!!!! It's called Tedium, and is in Masen's (*swoon*) POV. Check it out, guys!!**

**Love yew all. **

**-LN12**


End file.
